Fractured Reality
by MarasMoonWritings
Summary: When Oscar runs away, only to find his way to a God; his choices to will make or break the world. Luckily, he has Ozma; restored to his original body, and Valerie; a mysterious and blunt woman, to help. Will he be able to save the world - and grow to trust in those that hurt him before? Will Ozma - and more importantly - Valerie do the same? Only time will tell.
1. Choice

"_Magic was something that was a given. It was woven in the air, the ground and even the water. The tree's bark and roots had magic flowing through them, allowing animals and plants to thrive even in the harshest environments. _

"_For those that were skilled enough; manipulating the strands of magic was easy. _

_The magic within them would have to be carefully spliced into the environmental magic, tiny piece by tiny piece. While splicing the magicks together, you would have to carefully braid it together, building and building until you have enough to be able to do what you need. _

"_For instance, if you were to require snow; you would entwine your magic with the existing ground, air and water; using your magic to tie them together. In order to unravel it; you would just untangle the magic, returning them to their natural placements." _

_A small but kind smile. Eyes carefully hiding sadness. _

"_Do you understand,_ _Ozma_?"

* * *

He had left the Cotta-Arc house with a whirlwind inside his mind. Passing by others without even seeing them was strange, but his mind urged him to continue, protesting whenever he would even _think _to slow down.

The void within his mind where _he _previously resided was making him even more nervous.

When he finally collapsed, headache beginning to pound at his temples, he knew something had to give. His outfit was not designed for the cold weather of Mantle; and he curled up against the alley wall, huddling with warmth as his body temperature dropped.

He blacked out, just as someone began speaking.

* * *

_T__he place was… strange. There wasn't a 'ground' or 'sky', just endless golden strings; going everywhere. Some criss-crossed; while others dangled away from the others, getting tangled with others. _

'_It's pretty…' _

_When some strings began moving; twisting and curling around each other; he stared, unable to feel any sort of fear or nervousness. The strings had merged into a vaguely humanoid shape, kneeling in front of him. It happened rather fast, as his mind whispered. _

_He could see some of the threads moving within the shape; gently swaying around and mesmerising him. _

"_Oscar…?" _

_His eyes went to his left, seeing another man; tan skin and wide green eyes connecting to his own hazel. The moment their eyes connected; a jolt of electricity rang down Oscar's back, forcing goosebumps to break out all around his body. _

_He knew that voice! _

"_Ozpin…?" _

"_Ah, I see you have already spoken to each other then." The threads spoke, gentle ringing echoing as he sounded out his words. _

"_We have… though I don't understand why we're all here." Ozpin - well, Ozma as he was in his original body - spoke, eyebrows furrowed and a worried frown pulling his lips. _

_Oscar gave a few confused blinks, looking around carefully; before looking back at the other soul his body held. The being gave a small chuckle; making them both jolt and look at it with confusion. _

"_My apologises, Oscar Pine." The being gave a small bow, before gesturing towards Ozma's right, a small space opening up where a mouth would be; pulled into a small smile; "This is Valerie." _

_Oscar leaned forward, finding a stone-faced woman who looked remarkably like Ozma, looking forward with a frown. After a few moments, she looked over at him, and he gave a small but soft smile. _

_He couldn't help but be surprised at the kind smile she gave back. _

_When she turned back, he did as well; bringing their attention to the patiently waiting humanoid. None of them spoke, looking at the humanoid seriously. _

"_Oscar, Ozma, Valerie. I am sure you are confused as to why you are all here." The golden threads that made up the arms spread out, almost as if it were going to be hugged, "I've noticed something in recent years, concerning Ozma and the task I set for him." _

'_Wait… what does he mean, set for him…?' _

_The Golden being looked straight at Oscar, giving a wide smile as it finally clicked for the young boy. Oscar couldn't help but gape at the _**_God_** _that kneeled before them. _

_Snickering, from Valerie, turned his attention to her, only to see amusement within her eyes. _

"_Are you alright there, little one?" Valerie's words were like a cold shower, and he gave a quick smile he didn't quite feel, returning to look at the God; worrying his lip as he waited for the shoe to drop. _

_Was the God going to introduce him to them, then just send him back all alone? Would Ozma return, only to be back in solitude? Would he go back, only to be forced back into _**_that_** _place? Would he be told to smile and be forced to just _**_ignore_** _what they had done? _

"_Oscar… if you don't mind, I would like to revisit the conditions I had given Ozma at first." The Golden being asked, causing the boy to blink at him, dumbfounded. _

"_I… don't really know why you'd ask me, since the conditions were with Ozma, but I guess?" He replied, after a few moments to figure out how to phrase the words, hoping that he didn't offend the others. _

_He didn't know why the others burst into laughter a few seconds after. _

"_Oh, little one… there is no need to be so formal here." Valerie spoke, giving him a soft smile, eyes reflecting amusement and worry. _

_The Golden God shook his head slightly, raising a hand to quiet the still-laughing Ozma; turning to look Oscar head on. _

"_I'm asking, since this concerns all of you. I wish to revise them. With both your and Ozma's permission, of course." _

"_Why now?" The question slipped out of Oscar's mouth, seemingly without prompt, though it had been on his mind since discovering that the God wished to change Ozma's 'conditions'. _

_The Golden being kneeled silently for a few moments, simply staring ahead vacantly. A few tense moments, the God's head tilted, and Oscar could swear that he looked _**_sad_**_. _

"_I had hoped that the new humanity would find the compassion and kindness within themselves to help those beaten down, that they would build each other up and weather out the storm's that threaten their existences. Above all, I had hoped that Ozma - and his hosts - would be accepted. I had chosen Ozma for this task, not to harm him and curse him to a life of loneliness, but in the hope that others would _**_see_** _him for what he is; a kind and pure soul. I knew Salem's state would crush him, so I had hoped he would form bonds with others, without fear of betrayal or harm coming to him." _

_The God's face darkened, as his still out-stretched hand snapped into a fist. Oscar could feel the gentle warmth around them slowly leech away; golden strands fading and darkening as the God's mood _**_plummeted_**_. _

"_I had underestimated them. I am still unsure if it was Salem planting seeds within humanity to distrust Ozma, or if it were Ozma being so _**_different_** _from others, but the humanity I had hoped would protect him; had consistently harmed him and his hosts, tearing him down alongside Salem and her Grimm. My last hopes laid on who you called 'Team RWBY', but even _**_that_** _was a failure." The God looked towards the others, unclenching his fist, and almost growling out the next words; "My brother and I have decided that you, Oscar, are Ozma's _**_last_** _host. Neither of us particularly care whether we will be summoned to judge humanity or not, but I will not leave Ozma to suffer this fate _**_again_**_!" _

_Oscar flinched away as the last word was practically _**_screamed_**_, and the God immediately settled down once again, golden glow dying down from a scorching sun to the soft warmth he had been dropped into. _

"_I'm sorry, Oscar. Did I hurt you?" He almost reached over to touch the boy, hesitating just a few centimeters from his skin. _

"_No, no! You… didn't, you just scared me!" _

"_That doesn't mean my actions were appropriate. Even scaring another is something that shouldn't be taken for granted." _

_Oscar couldn't help but blink, staring at the God; before nodding, eyes reflecting his confusion. _

_The God took an obvious deep breath, threads around his chest compressing and expanding as he let the breath out in a sigh. _

"_I would like to ask you three something." The Golden being began, hesitant and carefully looking at each and softening his gaze at Oscar; "Would you prefer to return to the living like this?" _

_His arms gestured to all of them, and it took Oscar a good few moments to understand just what the God was asking. His eyes widened quickly, and he whirled around to look at Ozma with a pounding within his chest. When Ozma simply looked at him with similar eyes full of fear and worry, Oscar knew he needed to do _**_something_**_. _

"_What… what do you mean, 'like this'?" He asked, worrying his bottom lip as he stared at the God. _

"_Oh. I… was simply asking if you wished to have separate bodies." _

"_And the Merge?" Oscar immediately asked, and the God watched him for a few breathless moments, before surprise and understanding entered his 'eyes'. _

"_Oh… of course you would be worried about that." The God spoke softly, raising a few fingers to his chin as he thought, "Would you prefer to discuss that with Ozma? It does concern the both of you, after all." _

_The boys simply stared, but Valerie straightened; a frown appearing on her lips. "But Ozma is bound to that world through his hosts. If Oscar is the last; Ozma will return to the afterlife." _

"_Correct…" The God gave her a puzzled frown, and she pushed on. _

"_I have no such tether. And not to mention; what about Salem? The moment she knows _**_both_** _of us have returned, how will she react? She is already shown how far she is willing to harm Ozma, how can we be sure she won't target him as he is? Can we die, for real, down there? I doubt it would be beneficial for us to immediately die upon returning to the world, only to have you or your brother send us back out." _

_The God frowned, before gently grabbing one of her arms. _

"_You'd have to be tethered to someone, or something. I do not want to risk you being tethered to someone you could not trust, and tethering you to Oscar could overload him. Nevertheless… an object can be misplaced, or destroyed." _

"_We can try." Oscar spoke, shrinking when all three looked at him; lips twitching as the others looked at him curious. _

"_There will still be the risk of overloading you, little one." _

"_Then why don't we have them also be tethered to objects as well?" All Oscar got in return was surprised blinking, silently gulping as the God in front of them thought over it. _

"_That… could work." _

"_Zo-" Valerie's words were cut off with a sharp look from the God, and she sulked for a moment, before looking towards Oscar, understanding entering her eyes. _

"_What object's would be used? All three of us would have to keep them on at all times, so it has to be something comfortable and inconspicuous." Ozma asked, frowning as he stared downwards, playing with some golden string at his knees. _

_With a jolt, Oscar realised that _**_all_** _of them were on the 'ground' - or what counts as the ground - Ozma kneeling much like the God of Light, while Valerie had settled on the ground; legs swept to her left and right arm holding her up. Oscar himself was sitting cross-legged. _

_He supposed that everything that happened before had driven the thought of already sitting from his mind. _

"_Might be a good idea to keep them from being identical as well." The God mused, drumming his fingers onto the threads as he thought; "How about everyone tells me what they want, and I create the object? Once everyone is happy, I'll bind Ozma and Valerie to it, and bind Oscar's object to Valerie and Ozma's?" _

_Oscar gave a determined nod; seeing Valerie give a smirk, Ozma smiling and giving a gentle nod. _

_In the end, Valerie chose a choker, Ozma chose a bracelet and Oscar - who took the longest - eventually chose an armlet. Once they were satisfied with their choices, the God of Light gently coaxed a part of their souls in the correct jewelry, connecting each of them together. When he returned the jewelry, the three put them on; to find that each fit them perfectly. _

_Oscar couldn't help but stare at the small gem embedded within the metal, watching as different colours buzzed about, before settling on a soft jungle green. His attention then went to the others, curious as to what they got. Ozma, unsurprisingly, got green much like Oscar, but his was far darker, almost a black. When he turned to look at Valerie, she gave a careless smirk, turning to show him a gem the colour of dark royal purple. _

_When Valerie gave a quick and sharp nod towards the God, Oscar followed her wordless prompting; looking at the smiling God. _

"_I see you all are pleased. The bonds seem to hold strong, though I don't know how that'll go in the living realm." _

"_If you don't mind, where _**_are_** _we?" Oscar asked, looking around confused. _

"_Ah." The God gave a playfully annoyed look at Valerie, who burst into laughter, while Ozma attempted to stifle chuckles, "This is a pocket dimension I've created. It's between the living realm and the afterlife." _

_Oscar could only nod at the God's explanation, fiddling with the gem absentmindedly. _

"_I suppose this is goodbye, for now." The God spoke, voice quiet as he stared at them; "I can't keep you here much longer, and I'm sure you will need time to think how to explain about Ozma and Valerie's appearances, especially if you wish to go back to team RWBY." _

_Oscar couldn't help but to mentally agree with Valerie's grimace, watching as it slowly slides off her face, a thoughtful expression replacing it. _

"_I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit longer, but you're right. We need to go. World isn't going to save itself." Valerie said, getting up; brown eyes showing off her stubbornness. "See you guys later!" _

_When Valerie burst into purple particles, Oscar couldn't help but gape, eyes glued to where Valerie had disappeared. When his attention went to Ozma, he couldn't help but look a little lost; hearing stifled giggling from the God and Ozma. When Ozma held his hand out, soft smile on his face, Oscar slowly calmed; staring at him. After seeing the nervousness creeping into his brown eyes, Oscar gave a kind smile, gripping the offered hand tightly. _

"_I suppose we'll see each other soon." Oscar turned to the God of Light, sadness creeping into his expression upon seeing the lonely figure. _

"_I hope not too soon, young one." The God replied, tone soft and warm; "I only hope I didn't make a mistake." _

"_You didn't." _

"_We'll see." A rueful chuckle made Oscar frown, almost reaching out before the God continued; "You have a companion that's waiting on you. Take good care, youngling. I mean that for all of you, alright?" _

"_Promise." _

_A soft but forlorn smile was the last thing he saw before his vision went _**_white_**_, and he squeezed Ozma's hand; before disappearing. _

"_Please be safe…"_

* * *

He woke to chaos. Screams and sounds of panicky running made his head pound, and as he cracked his eyes open, he could see civilians bolting around, some looking upwards with horror and some screaming as they tried to protect their heads with their arms. Pieces of debris rained down, some big, some small; and Oscar couldn't help but to jump to his feet, _aching _to help but unsure of how to.

A groan from behind made him turn, surprised to see hazy brown eyes staring back at him, tugging at the back of his mind urging him to move forward. He couldn't process the image in front of him for a few precious seconds… before a loud _boom! _echoed and Oscar was knocked forward, almost face planting; before tanned arms caught him.

A silly smile was across his face, and Oscar couldn't help the answering grin taking over his own face.

He gripped onto Ozma's hand, working to pull him along; moving between the bodies of the civilians, careful to keep their hands locked together. Oscar didn't even care that he could see Jaune from the corner of his eye, moving forward; trusting the tugging sensation to bring him to Valerie.

_Maybe then he won't feel so naked out here. _

He couldn't help but see Ozma's simple clothes; the very outfit he - and the others - had seen in the vision Jinn had given them. He quickly shoved it from my mind, almost as soon as it popped up; choosing to concentrate on finding Valerie.

The duo ran through the streets, keeping their eyes focused on finding their missing link; ignoring the Grimm and Huntsmen and Huntresses, knowing that their help wasn't needed nor appreciated.

By the time they finally found Valerie, the sun was about to set and Grimm were _still _crawling around; screeching and snapping at those unfortunate to still be outside. Valerie was defending a small group of unconscious children, a large gem being used to channel her magic; blasting fireballs at the Grimm who flew high and freezing those that were close, shattering as she continued.

Oscar couldn't help but stop and stare, watching as she danced out of the Grimm's path, brown hair fluttering around within the wind, half in a small bun. Oscar only just released she was dressed in a two piece dress, the base colour being a burnt orange. The skirt had a lace-like layer on top of the base skirt, coloured a deep red with golden patterns all over. The lace ended a few centimetres above the base skirt though. The top part of Valerie's outfit was more of a red than burnt orange, with small patterns coloured gold on the hems. Strangely enough, the top was backless, just a small piece of fabric connected each piece on her lower back. She paired it all with a red lace sash, connected to another large gem; covering the beginning of the split on the left side of her skirt.

As Ozma dragged Oscar closer, the boy could make out lace going from one shoulder to the other, showing off a symbol on her back. He couldn't figure out what it was though.

When Valerie sees them, she gives a cheerful smile; swinging her gem around, an ice wall erupting from the ground.

"Oscar! Ozma, how are you guys?" She crossed her arms with an amused expression, cocking a hip as she patiently waited.

Oscar tuned out Ozma's response, the back of his head prickling unpleasantly. He warily looked around, only to find unamused red eyes; lips pulled into a furious grimace, and dread filled Oscar as he grabbed onto Ozma.

_He remembered slamming into a tree - he doesn't want to see if a building will be worse or better. _

Valerie must have figured something happened, as she turned her attention to where Oscar was looking.

When Qrow began to storm up to them, team RWBY and JNR behind him with fire within their eyes, Oscar tensed; head snapping up upon feeling a hand rest against his shoulder; brown eyes narrowed and face set into a thunderous expression.

Oscar gulped upon realising that something wasn't going to go right.


	2. Consequence

By the time Qrow had gotten to the trio, Oscar was between Ozma and Valerie; watching with wide and fearful eyes. He was sure something was going to go wrong.

Valerie stepped in front of the two, eyes narrowed at the drunkard in front of her; crossing her arms as she waited. Qrow stopped a few metres from her, hand clutching his weapon, as his eyes slid from Valerie to Oscar, and finally to Ozma. His eyes narrowed into a furious glare upon seeing Ozma, lips pulling into a snarl; fingers twitching against his weapon. Oscar couldn't help himself, he pushed Ozma behind him slightly; glaring at Qrow with all of the anger he could muster, even as his knees shook and he felt like collapsing.

"What are you doing?" Jaune's voice echoed, coming closer to stand next to the red-eyed man; staring at Oscar with a worried frown.

'_At least he looks worried…' _Oscar thought with a frown, tightening his grip on Ozma as he watched the teams warily. Who knew if they'd attack them?

Who knew if they'd attack _Ozma_?

Oscar doubted Valerie would be pleased if that happened. He wouldn't be either, to be honest.

"Oscar... please come over here." Ruby walked forward, silver eyes worried and brows furrowed. Her hand was outstretched, and Oscar could see that _damned _relic still clipped onto her belt.

He gave the silver-eyed girl a determined shake of his head, quietly hoping the others didn't try to separate them forcefully. He couldn't help but flinch at Ruby's frown, shrinking slightly into Ozma's side. When Ozma gently grabbed his shoulder, fear and determination battling within his eyes; Oscar gave a soft and thankful smile.

He wasn't alone.

His attention turned back to the others, watching silently as Ruby looked at her uncle with hopelessness. He almost dragged Ozma back with him when the drunkard moved forward, clearly aiming for Ozma and him; giving Valerie's back a thankful smile as she smoothly slid in front of him; clearly daring Qrow to continue.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow upon seeing that the back of her top had changed; now there was a shimmer beneath the pattern. He couldn't help but notice that the pattern looked remarkably like the dragon forms of the Gods entwined with each other.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, and Oscar focused on her; watching as she frowned at Valerie.

"... Valerie. You?" Oscar watched as Ozma gently guided Valerie towards his other side, the woman following without a complaint.

"Weiss Schnee." The heiress replied, eyeing the tanned woman warily, before focusing on Oscar.

He couldn't help but be pleased that no-one wasn't looking at Ozma too heavily... wait, was that Yang…?

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" The blonde's voice cause everyone's attention to be on her, and Oscar couldn't help but to frown as she glared and pointed straight at Ozma.

"That is none of your business." Valerie coolly stated, arm raising slightly in front of both Oscar and Ozma.

"Actually, it _is_." The drunkard snapped back, causing Valerie to narrow her eyes at him.

"Would you like to expand upon that? Since you don't particularly sound like you'll be pleasant towards him." Valerie took care to pick out her words, sounding them carefully in case some of the people in front of them took offense.

Judging by the fury building within lilac eyes, she failed. Oh well.

"Oscar is a valued friend to us. You can't keep him glued to your side forever." At Blake's words, Oscar raised an eyebrow; vividly flashing back to the disastrous train crash and then to the Cotta-Arc household. He wanted to speak out, but feeling Ozma beginning to shake; he decided not to, missing Valerie's eyes widening and then narrowing in pure fury.

He also missed the looks of confusion that rippled through the others.

"Oh, really?" Valerie drawled, leaning towards her right side as she stared at the others; "Do '_friends' _scream at one another to demand answers from a person they drove away? Do '_friends' _slam each other against walls, with the intent of harming another? Do '_friends' _deny a person their identity?"

Oscar watched wide eyed as the others froze in horror; staring at Valerie with equal surprise. He was alarmed to see silver eyes begin to water, but knew Valerie wasn't going to be warm towards them.

'_How did she know…? I mean, I don't think even Ozma knew what happened…' _

When Ozma gave him a sad expression, Oscar couldn't help but think that he was missing something.

"You're lucky that _someone _gave a damn about him; since he's not _dead_, but you wouldn't care about that, right?" Valerie straightened, arms going slack at her side as she stared at the others; "Since, y'know, he's only a meatsuit."

When Ruby flinched at Valerie's words, Oscar wanted to reach out; wipe away her guilt and sorrow… but he didn't trust that the others would remain still while he did so. He wasn't going to put himself or Ozma in danger even as his mind screamed to sooth everything over.

"What are you talking about?! We didn't say that!" Nora snapped, jerking back as Ren held her, the quiet boy looking at Oscar in anguish.

"Oh? You failed to mention that little bit of information?" Valerie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and staring at Qrow; "What was it you said again…?"

She tapped a finger on her left cheek, eyes sky-bound as she pretended to think.

"Oh! 'Don't lie, we're better than that'. Is that about right?" The tanned woman stared at Qrow, who couldn't help but stare at her. "I don't know why Ozma thought it was a good idea to give you part of his magic… but hopefully he'll be more careful in who he places his trust into."

Oscar couldn't help the flinch at Valerie's cold words, knowing that she took it too far; but he was glad to have someone finally stand up for him, and Ozma, though he knew it would only upset the others.

"Ozma is someone who can forgive easily, _I _on the other hand will not. If you want to have a positive and _healthy _relationship; something that will be needed if Salem is to be beaten, you will have to prove you will meet us halfway. I will not sit here and let you all use _my brother _or Oscar as your punching bag. Do I make myself clear?" Valerie's biting words softened as she continued, and she calmed enough to step back; protecting Oscar and Ozma.

Oscar couldn't help but to repeat the words 'my brother' in his head a few times, sending small looks from Ozma to Valerie then back to Ozma. He couldn't believe he _missed _it before.

None of the others moved, and Oscar feared that they'd ignore Valerie's words… only to watch in suspense as _Ruby _moved forward, unclipped the Relic of Knowledge from her belt… and hold it out towards Ozma.

"Is… is it alright if we talk, Professor?"

Oscar couldn't help his smile, though sadness bubbled up at Ruby's nervous tone and how she couldn't even look at them.

* * *

They had chosen a small cafe to speak; the relic sitting innocently in the middle of the table. Each sat in chairs surrounding the table, unable to look into each others eyes. Valerie stared at each of them for a few moments, before deciding to look at Ozma and Oscar. The boys had been quiet, Oscar looking down at the table while Ozma looked away from everyone; sunk into his chair.

Although she didn't say a word, Oscar knew she was on high-alert, eyes flitting from one person to another before returning to the beginning as the silence stretched on.

"How come Ozpin is separate from Oscar?" Everyone's attention went to Ruby, who hesitantly looked at them, "And… who… uh, well, who are you, Valerie?"

Valerie was quiet for a few moments, staring at the others with an intensity that made Oscar nervous.

"I won't speak for Ozma or Oscar; no doubt they'll prefer to explain why they are in separate bodies…" Her words were spoken carefully and slowly, and Oscar grew more nervous as her eyes narrowed; "But I don't know any of you. I will remain with them, but I do not trust any of you, and I'm sure you don't trust me. I will help you, but I will _not _give up my entire life story. If there is something you need to know, I'll tell you _when you need to know_. I don't care if you're going to be pissed at me for it; because _once again_, I. Do. Not. Trust. You. Got it?"

Her words left the others blinking at her with shock, eyes wide as they stared. Valerie had leaned back into her chair, staring them down; eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her chest. Oscar could see her left foot begin to tap under the table, though her face betrayed nothing but her determination.

"That's fair." Ruby spoke, the other Huntsmen and Huntresses staring at her now; Yang's face turning red in her fury, "As you said, we don't know each other. It would stupid for us to demand things from you, especially if we don't need to know about them."

She faltered for a moment, biting her lip as she stared at the stone-faced woman.

"But… I need to know; are you a Maiden?" Ruby blurted out, watching as Valerie jolted then blinked in confusion.

When Valerie gave her a deadpan stare, Ruby almost took back her question before; "No."

The word was spoken with such a frosty tone, that everyone automatically tensed; various clicks sounding as the weapons were readied.

"You have quick responses. Good." The tanned woman gave a wolfish grin; settling in her seat and making herself more comfortable. "I suppose it is important to divulge right now - I am not a Maiden, though I do have magic."

Before anyone could even manage a response to her words; Valerie held out her hand, the shimmer that Oscar saw at the back of her top sliding from her back, along her arm and pull into her hand. He couldn't help but be amazed as it solidified into the gem she had used against the Grimm, gently floating a few centimetres above her palm. When she took her hand away, the gem continued to float, bobbing slightly before beginning to slowly spin.

When Valerie gestured to it, eyes connecting with Oscar; he hesitantly touched it, gasping as small sparks rained down on the table, fizzing out with soft sounds. He couldn't help but to gape at Valerie, who gave an amused smile towards him. When she gave him another nod, excitement burst within him, and he gave a harder tap to the gem; watching as it shuddered, tiny pieces breaking off, hitting the table and showing small little patterns where they landed. When almost all of the table was covered in the different patterns, Valerie held out her hand; the gem melting and returning to the shimmer state at the back of her top.

Oscar quickly shot a look towards Omza, seeing a hand covering his mouth as his face was turned away, shoulders shaking silently. The boy couldn't help the grin spreading across his face, fingers tingling from the sensation of touching the gem.

When he turned back to the table, he couldn't help but notice Ruby's surprised and wonder-filled expression, staring at the slowly disappearing patterns.

"How did you…?"

"Magic, of course. The gem was created from my power reserves, giving me a weapon I could use whenever I need it."

"And the one on your skirt?" Nora asked, nodding at said gem.

"Decoration, mostly. Though it too is made from my magic." Valerie replied, smiling as Nora gave a distracted nod.

"Is that the only thing you can do? Create gems?" Blake asked, running a finger over the patterns, watching as they stayed in place; never smudging or staining her fingers. Even as she moved to have a palm cover a pattern, her hand stayed entirely clean.

"Of course not. Magic isn't just creating things like my gems; it's the very essence of the world." Valerie frowned as she finished speaking, drumming her fingers against the table top; "Though, I suppose you would not have known that. This _was _common knowledge to… well, to the Old Humanity. I suppose we can call the that."

"Wait, how would you even know about that?" Yang asked, eyes narrowing as she stared at Valerie.

Oscar didn't know how she could look so careless with most of the others glaring at her.

"Well, let's do process of elimination, alright? So, I have magic; but I am not a Maiden. That says what about me?"

"You have something that can only be accessed by two… three? People. Oscar, Ozpin… or Salem." Qrow finally spoke, slowly and carefully piecing together one of many ideas.

Oscar couldn't help but think that some may jump to the wrong idea though.

"I will only say this once, so do well to remember: _I did not get my magic from anyone other than Ra - the God of Darkness_, understand?" Valerie quietly spoke, serious in a way that made Oscar _fear_.

He didn't know if he feared for Valerie or the others though.

He couldn't help but feel relieved when Ruby nodded, shooting warning glances to the ones who looked like they were going to object. He wasn't surprised to see Qrow and Yang as part of that crowd.

"So, you're part of the Old Humanity?" Weiss asked, watching Valerie with eagle-sharp precision.

She grew visually unnerved when Valerie simply have a grin in response. When Oscar saw the confused looks on Ren, Nora and Jaune's faces, he tried to get Valerie's attention, tugging on her arm until she looked at him.

"I just have a question; what's the difference between the 'Old' Humanity and… well, ours?" Nora asked, Valerie looking towards her.

A look passed between Ozma and Valerie, and Oscar got the feeling that they knew something that no-one else did.

"Would you believe me if I said that the two Humanity's are actually quite similar?" Valerie asked, turning her attention back to the others.

Chatter burst from the others, words that Oscar couldn't untangle to know what one person was saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Oscar couldn't help but to look at Ruby, who stared at Valerie; confused but willing to listen.

"First, what do you know about my Humanity, the old one?"

Oscar watched as Valerie's question stumped the others, seeing how they looked away and some mouth some words he couldn't quite figure out.

"You - … they had magic." Qrow was the one to respond, earning a sarcastic smile from Valerie.

"Something _we _don't." One of the others muttered, and Oscar watched as Valerie raised an unimpressed eyebrow; getting the feeling that she's about to do… something. He wasn't sure if it was going to be positive or negative.

"She" - she pointed towards Ruby, who flinched in surprise; staring at her with wide eyes - "has the power to eradicate any Grimm she comes across, provided she _trains_, and she also can go to inhuman speeds. You" - here she pointed to Weiss, who looked at her warily - "have a semblance that allows you to do many _wonderful _things; such as summoning defeated enemies to fight by your side, time dilation, and solid platforms among other things. Not to mention that your family is the only family that has your semblance passed down by blood."

Oscar watched, gaping as Valerie calmly turned to Blake and Yang; "You, blondie, can absorb attacks to later hit back twice as hard, and your girlfriend can make _copies _of herself."

Then she turned towards JNR, an unimpressed frown on her face; pointing towards Jaune first; "You can amplify others auras; provided you have enough of your own stored. Your quiet friend can mask any negative emotion and his girlfriend can absorb electricity and release it whenever she wants."

And finally, she turns towards Qrow; an almost dead look in her eyes; "And _this _ba… _man _is a literal bad luck charm."

She cast a deadpan look at all of them; "How would you describe all of that… as anything less than magic itself?"

"But magic is… is, well, creating fire balls in your hands; things like dust!" Blake immediately protested, and Oscar was surprised to see Valerie's expression go _even more _deadened.

"Magic isn't just the basic stuff Jinn showed you." Valerie began, barely even blinking as RWBY and Qrow flinched, "It's something… hmm, how to explain this in simple terms…?"

"What are you talking about?" And that was Qrow, though he didn't _sound _angry… just really, really confused. Oscar gave a wary glance between the two, though Valerie didn't seem to mind; carelessly waving her hand in response.

"No-one really knew the limits of magic, nor all of the rules attached to it. Apart from the Gods, of course." The tanned woman shrugged carelessly; unworried about discussing it.

"So… theoretically… your Humanity could do things like our Semblances?" Blake asked, worry sparking in the other's eyes as she finished.

"With enough time and training… well, anything would have been possible. What do you think Semblances were based off?"

No-one answered, and Oscar couldn't help but stare. It was probably quite rude, but Valerie was _making sense_. Of course, this entire group was the one of the only ones allowed to know about Magic, but as far as he had been aware; no-one had made the connection about Semblances and Magic.

"So… what you're saying is that Semblances are like…" Jaune spoke, visually struggling to find words.

"A fractured form of Magic? Unsurprising, considering the state this world used to be." At the confused looks she gained, Valerie gave an annoyed sigh and exasperated eye roll, but continued on; "Did you truly think that Magic would entirely disappear because the God's weren't there?"

"No, Salem was still alive." Ruby raised a finger, watching Valerie curiously. Almost as if…

"That's - no. That wasn't what I meant. Evidently Jinn forget to explain some things…" Oscar looked away awkwardly as she began to mutter unflattering things beneath her breath; finding the ceiling _fascinating_. Was that stain always there?

"Alright, fine; I'll explain." Oscar noted that Valerie didn't exactly sound _pleased _though. "When the world was created, the God's needed something to bind everything together. They could have used their own essence; but that would have meant binding themselves to… well, everything."

She paused, looking across everyone's expression; watching quietly as everyone soaked up the information.

"In order to make sure that they wouldn't be too heavily bonded; they separated parts of their essence, almost severing it; and weaved the world out of the various strands. The same technique was used to create the afterlife as well."

"What does this have to do with Magic though?" Weiss asked, confusion easily reflected on everyone's faces - apart from Ozma and Valerie's.

"Because that's what Magic _is_."

"But the God of Darkness…" Oscar's brain froze, almost not hearing Ruby's feeble protest, though Valerie must have heard it.

"The Magic that the God of Darkness gave Ozma and my Humanity was not as severed as the Magic used to weave the world; when he had given it out, he wanted to make sure he could take it back."

"In case of an event like Salem?" Qrow replied, eyes lighting up with understanding.

"Correct. Now, that's out of the way, we should figure out what to do about this thing." Valerie drummed a finger on the lamp; frowning almost angrily down at it.

"We should…" Oscar frowned when Ruby trailed off, looking up at Valerie with fury slowly building up in her eyes.

'_Please don't do what I think -' _

"Why should we tell you what we're going to do with it, anyway?" And with those words, the room temperature _plunged_, leaving Oscar with goosebumps all across his exposed skin.

"You're seriously asking this _now_?" Valerie deadpanned, meeting Ruby's gaze calmly, even as the rest of RWBY glared at her.

"Yes, you've made it clear you aren't going to trust us, so why should we trust you?" Yang followed up, and Oscar grabbed onto one of Ozma's hands; legs tensing in preparation to bolt out of there.

"Has Jinn decreased your mental capabilities, or are you just morons?" Valerie's words were delivered calmly, but they cut through the tension cleanly; leaving RWBY gaping at her in shock.

When no-one spoke up, Valerie gave a long suffering sigh; before straightening her back. "As I am sure you'll remember; I said that we have to meet halfway; I am happy to tell you everything you need to know at the moment. I am happy to work with you all, _so long as you meet me halfway_. I have already laid out my terms - in a way that should have been _very _clear from the start; and you all _accepted _that. Or did you forget that? I am currently _on your side_, so I suggest that we try to get along."

A look past between team RWBY, and Valerie's eyes expressed her annoyance as the girls seemed to come to an agreement.

"We want no lies or half truths." Yang spoke; leaning back and eyeing Valerie with distaste. Oscar could clearly hear the 'from you' that Yang didn't add to the end.

"Fine, whatever." Valerie rolled her eyes, looking more annoyed as moments past; before freezing. Her face morphed into a mix between curiosity and more annoyance, before; "But that goes both ways."

Oscar could feel Ozma flinch at Yang's furious snarl; but he was impressed when Valerie stood her ground, barely even blinking as Yang lunged across the table, getting straight into her face. The tempered girl began to snarl out words that Oscar blocked from his mind, and he was fascinated by the way Valerie's expression slowly changed into questioning as she stared at the woman in her face.

"What are you trying to hide so desperately?" Valerie's quiet question immediately silenced Yang, and Oscar was shocked and surprised to see how fast her anger died down. "I already know of your treatment of Ozma and Oscar; I know of Jinn and Salem, I know how you feel… but why do you hold so much animosity towards Ozma?"

No-one answered for a few moments, not even able to look towards her. Then…

"He lied."

The words were quiet, almost unnoticeable even in the silence, and Oscar almost thought he had imagined Ruby had spoken at all.

"About Salem? Or about Jinn?" Valerie asked, and Oscar was surprised to see her soften her voice, even going so far as to loosen her shoulders and appear as non-threatening as possible.

"He lied…"

Valerie didn't respond that time, simply frowning in confusion as she stared at the silver eyed girl. When she slowly leaned back, eyes flickering to Ozma; Oscar knew she was worried.

Evidently, Valerie knew that Ruby would have to speak up on her own.

"I didn't like that he wasn't trusting us with information; that he was doubting us. We wanted to help; and he wasn't giving us a chance. When he finally told us about the Relic, I just… I was so _angry _that he didn't tell us beforehand. We're allies, right? Didn't we have a right to know about this? Didn't we have a right to know just what we were getting into? Didn't we have a right to prove to him that we could be trusted? I really wanted to help, but it felt like he was limiting us and I _didn't know why_. He was someone I trusted wholeheartedly, someone all of us trusted! Why couldn't he have given that same trust to us?"

"It's not that easy, Ruby. Ozma has been alive for a very long time. You've seen some of what he and Salem have been through, thanks to Jinn. You've seen how she's betrayed him; and just a few days ago, one of Ozma's allies had turned against him; hoping to bring him to Salem to protect himself. As I'm sure Ozma has said before; _this is not the first time Salem has caused someone to betray Ozma_. Not to mention, he's only known most of you for about - what, two years? And even then, he didn't interact with you a lot. The only exception for that is Qrow, of course. With everything you know about this; tell me: would you, in Ozma's shoes, trust Salem's immortality to a group of teenagers you barely know?"

Judging by Ruby's frown, Oscar couldn't help but hope she took Valerie's words to heart.

"What about Uncle Qrow?"

"I'll admit, I should have told him; he's been… was an ally for a very long time and deserved to know what was going on."

"But… his reliance on alcohol was a troublesome problem. Am I correct in thinking your twin sister knew of Salem's immortality, Qrow?"

Said man took a moment to think, before hesitantly nodding, eyes wide as his mind must have realised why Raven had ran.

"So you see why Ozma may have kept this information from you. All of you gave up in some way when told of Salem's immortality, did you not?" Although her words were harsh, Valerie took care in softening them; causing Oscar to send her a thankful look.

"I… guess you're right. We… didn't see from Professor Ozpin's point of view."

"So long as you understand that, we'll be fine."

Silence reigned, though Oscar knew it wasn't charged with underlying rage; something he was thankful for. He didn't want to continue to run from them.

"So what do we do about the Relic?" Even as Nora finished her question; all eyes went to Ozma, who continued to stare down; obviously thinking.

"I stand by my earlier thought; we take it to Atlas." He stopped there, and a frown crossed his and Valerie's faces.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, and Blake's eyes widened.

"General Ironwood doesn't know about Oscar and Professor Ozpin separating, nor about Valerie."

"And I don't want him to." Valerie's words were quiet, but they seemed to boom around everyone; echoing inside of everyone's heads.

"You don't trust him." Weiss answered, Valerie giving a frown to everyone else.

"I only know Ozma and, by extension, Oscar. No-one else."

"Not until you're positive you can trust that he won't stab you in the back." Qrow spoke up, leaning against his chair as he stared upwards.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

* * *

By the time the large group had finally decided to move; it was nearing daylight, and exhaustion had managed to creep up to most members. Only Oscar, Valerie and Ozma seemed to be lucky enough to still be mildly awake.

The relic was clipped onto Oscar's belt, after each group member agreed on it. Valerie could tell that some were a little worried at having Ozma and herself so close to them, but she waved their concerns away; until they used those concerns to grab her attention. What she means by that is: if they use their concerns to emotionally or physically hurt Oscar or Ozma, she was _going to be pissed _.

But, for now, she'll concentrate on getting to this 'Atlas' in one piece. She'll also have to see if she can make the others get there as well.

She wasn't amused upon seeing the commanding officer so callously baring their way; ushering everyone away once again. The muttering from the officer almost made her turn around and throw a fireball at her head; but she just barely restrained herself. It would do them no good to start a fight here; who knows how Salem would twist it around?

So, halfway from the Cotta-Arc house, Valerie started to brainstorm.

By the time they arrived, a plan had settled into her brain; and she began to pick it apart, covering all bases she could.

Once they entered, she ironed out all the kinks inside of her plan; and was ready to spill. Hopefully the others wouldn't be too displeased with it, cause she _really _didn't want to snap at everyone again.


	3. Planning

The moment they stepped back into the Cotta-Arc house, Valerie and Ozma got to meet Terra and Saphron Cotta-Arc. Seeing how they reacted to having Oscar once again in their house; Ruby couldn't help but smile, pleased to see that Jaune's sister and sister-in-law were doting on him. When she turned, mouth opening to speak to… someone, her eyes caught onto Valerie's face.

She couldn't help but to frown when she saw the spark of sad longing in her eyes. After a few seconds, it was buried beneath a mask of indifference; one that slammed over Valerie's entire face when Saphron and Terra noticed her. When Saphron stepped closer, Valerie stepped back; Ozpin following her with wary eyes. She could understand Valerie's reaction - she _had_ been rather blunt in her reasonings about why she didn't trust - but _Ozpin_…?

She couldn't understand why Ozpin was reacting like Valerie. Shouldn't he know that Saphron and Terra weren't going to hurt him?

Then she remembered Salem.

Oh.

She turned, getting ready to inform him about Saphron and Terra; stopping when she saw Oscar shaking his head at her, from her peripheral vision. She backed off, watching as Oscar gently talked to with Saphron and Terra for a moment, understanding and sympathy echoing in the girls eyes as Oscar led Valerie and Ozpin to the couches.

The three were entirely quiet, but Ruby got the feeling that their conversation would happen later, away from prying eyes and hidden ears.

Valerie had already told them, numerous times, that she didn't trust them. Well, looks like she'll have to gain her trust.

And that means she'll wait for Valerie to spill her secrets; even if it frustrates and hurts her.

After all, Ruby wasn't going to get her answers by pissing Valerie off.

Oscar held the Relic, and Ruby doubted that he'd be naive enough to allow Ruby to have it with no questions asked; and Ruby wasn't stupid enough to lie to him. All the trust she built with him would be completely discarded, and Ruby knew that she'd never regain his, Ozpin nor Valerie's. Some may say it's better that way; but the three were heavily needed. Oscar was one of the only ones who had Valerie and Ozpin's full trust; Ozpin knew how Salem ticked and the strategies to be able to defeat her, and Valerie had (presumably) more Magic than Ozpin.

Well, Ozpin had split his magic; giving it first to the four Maidens, and then, to her knowledge, Raven and Uncle Qrow. His magic was dwindling and it was alarming to hear; but it was something that Ruby knew to be true. Ozpin may have hidden things from her, but his magic wasn't something he had shied away from. If he had been lying about that, then wouldn't Jinn have revealed that? Just like she revealed about Ozma?

Ruby wasn't fully convinced, but she knew that she had to get Ozpin's trust. And, in order to do that, she needed to trust in Oscar. She could trust Ozpin and Valerie… but Ozpin was - he was just too recent. And Valerie was too much of a wild card. Perhaps - in time - she can learn to trust them, but right now… right now it was - there was just too much going on.

* * *

When Saphron and Terra, along with Adrian, left to 'go shopping'; silence reigned as everyone remained in their own little worlds, unable to speak up. Even as the minutes ticked by; no-one spoke up, though eyes flickered across the room, nearly always landing on Ozpin or Valerie - even if for just a few seconds. Neither of the siblings seemed to notice, so the others continued; until, with a loud sigh, Valerie leaned onto her knees; keeping her eyes closed as her hands rested against her head.

"Are we going to plan, or are you going to continue to stare?" Her voice was soft, though her words were gritted out; but Ruby couldn't tell if she was annoyed or exasperated.

When no-one responded to Valerie's words, her eyes opened; annoyance reflecting within, and Ruby knew she had to do _something_.

She couldn't afford to lose what goodwill she had built up.

"Do you have an idea of what we need to do? Or would you prefer for us to brainstorm?" Ruby stayed still as Valerie narrowed her eyes at her, studying and making sure of… well, she would guess that Valerie was making sure that she was trustworthy.

Even if she had originally thought that Valerie was connected to or was on Salem's side… her actions just don't support that theory. She was too cautious, too… secretive to be part of Salem's inner circle. Hazel and Cinder had been quite easy to spot as a member of Salem's circle, at least for Ruby. There was a… darkness around Cinder and Hazel, something that made Ruby's gut curl and bile rise in her throat. It was an unnatural thing; that darkness, and it was far too easy to see.

The darkness that surrounded Valerie was more… restrained - no, _natural_ than the one that had been around Hazel and Cinder.

So, yes, Ruby could safely say that Valerie wasn't part of Salem's circle. Perhaps once upon a time, she may have been; but that time has clearly passed.

"I do have an idea; but I doubt you'll like it."

As Ruby leaned forward; unconsciously using a small amount of her Semblance; excitement and joy filling her; Valerie straightened quickly, keeping a set amount of distance between them, eyes hard and distrusting as she stared at the younger woman.

Valerie's eyes were trained on Ruby as she slowly straightened, hands spread to show she wasn't a foe. The distrust slowly slid away as Ruby dared not even _breath_ deeply, watching - waiting as Valerie calmed enough to resume. Ozpin settled a hand on her arm, and Ruby watched as Valerie's body relaxed far quicker than expected; but her eyes still reflected the same as before.

Just why was she so distrustful?

Ruby couldn't help but to try to puzzle out Valerie's reactions, but she knew she was missing too many pieces. She'll have to wait to puzzle the strange woman out.

"Valerie?" Oscar's voice drew both of the girl's attention to him, though Valerie only moved her eyes compared to Ruby moving her entire head to his direction.

Gentle patience painted his entire face, though worry shone from his eyes; and Ruby saw Valerie leaned back against her chair, slightly shaking her head and throwing an easy-to-miss look at the rest of them, before looking back at Oscar.

Ruby had to squish the feeling of jealousy as Oscar's eyes lit up in recognition, and he gave a small nod; a smile over taking his face.

'_Just why can't he look at_ _us like-?'_

Upon noticing others looking at her, she schooled her face; watching as Valerie turned to look at Ozpin, seeming to have an entire conversation with only their eyes. As Ozpin's face turned into a frown, Valerie's right eyebrow slowly crept up; communicating… something that Ruby couldn't pick up.

Once again, she stomped down on the jealousy, waiting for Valerie or Ozpin to speak up. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

"Well, from what I remember; this 'General' Ironwood is an ally of Ozma's right? One that is a bit of a militaristic _idiot_, but an ally none-the-less. If we can't convince the… "officer" at the border to let us go into Atlas, why don't we send… him." As Valerie's eyes practically _drilled_ into her uncle, Ruby saw a frown flit across his face; eyes narrowing in anger before her words caught into his brain.

She hadn't insulted him, not after the first time. In fact… she had been remarkably composed, though she still allowed her feelings about Ruby's uncle to be… well known. If only through her tone.

'_I suppose she wouldn't be too pleased with Uncle Qrow, anyway…'_

"Didn't you hear?! She's not letting _any_ of us through!" Yang snapped, slamming her hands onto the table, before storming up and pacing to try to cool off.

Ruby watched, helpless, as Ozpin gently cradled Oscar to his side; rubbing a hand down his back and mumbling things she couldn't hear. Oscar kept his head tilted down, but the disappointed stare that Valerie gave Yang made _Ruby_ gulp.

"Technically, she'll allow Weiss in. But, as we've already decided _that's_ a no-go; this is the second best option… unless you wish to resort to crime - which can potentially draw not only Grimm, but war as well."

"What about Sa… Salem and her lackeys? Wouldn't they be after us?" Ren asked, watching as Valerie frowned.

"Chances are, they'll still be reporting to Salem; otherwise we'd have heard from them." She began, frown deepening as she continued to think, "But… if they have already been briefed… they would probably be on their way to Atlas. Until they attack, though… we have no clue as to where they'd be."

"So, you're saying we _need_ to get into Atlas, like pronto?" Jaune asked, worry creeping into his tone; reflected across nearly everyone's face.

Well, apart from Ozpin and Valerie's face.

"Not necessarily. Salem would want to get Ozma's reincarnation's - that is, _Oscar's_ \- location as soon as possible. There are chances that she'll have the Grimm scout him out, but chances are; she'll only give the order to Grimm near Atlas and the entrances to Atlas."

"Are you saying she'll know what moves Professor Ozpin will make?"

Valerie's eyes flickered to Blake, a serious expression pulled over her face; "Tell me; if you've played a game with someone for a long time; do you pick up on their patterns? Do you begin to see what moves they make? What chances, what _stakes_ they'll go through to keep, say… a pawn they like, on the board?"

"Are… are you saying _this is a game_?" The horrified astonishment on Nora's face almost made Valerie give a rueful smile; before she shakes her head.

"To Salem, it might as well be."

"But it's-!" Yang snarled, whirling around, lilac eyes turning a deep red as sparks flew from her hair, fizzling out on her clothes and on the carpet.

"To us, it isn't; we _know this_, so calm yourself." Valerie snapped, Ruby watching as her sister fell onto the couch with wide eyes.

No-one spoke as Valerie calmed, rubbing her eyes as she sighed.

"I am well aware of how… cruel Salem can be. She does not care for Humanity; only wishes for its destruction because of how Ozma holds it so dearly. Even before her trip into Ra - the God of Darkness' pools of Grimm; she had been quite jealous of other's holding Ozma's attention. We… had thought it a by product of her time in the tower; thought it would pass as she met new people. Evidently, the pools did little to discourage her of those feelings."

Ruby couldn't help but stare; knowing others were doing the same. _Valerie_ knew _Salem_…? How, and more importantly, _when_?! When had Valerie _learned_ all of this?! Jinn hadn't said anything about this!

When Valerie's lips pulled into a smile - smirk? - Ruby's brain froze, watching as Valerie straightened; something dark flickering in her gaze.

"Jinn didn't spill about that, did she?"

* * *

No-one had been able to speak after Valerie's whispered words; at least until Oscar distracted them by ironing out what needed to happen. Qrow would fly to Ironwood, with strict instructions from Ozpin; while everyone else waited, on high alert. They didn't know if they were to expect Grimm or if Salem had somehow gotten to General Ironwood.

Just like Headmaster Lionheart.

Still, each of them splits away; Ruby following Maria, now able to have someone who could _teach_ her about her eyes. She can't help but track as Oscar is led away, Valerie and Ozpin having a quiet conversation.

Their wary eyes are something she can't get out of her head.

She tries her hardest to follow the older silver-eyed warrior's instructions; but it's difficult with the images invading her mind - of Beacon and it's Fall, of Pyrrha's life - and death, of travelling towards Mistral and all the troubles that came from it - including her Uncle's poisoning and the knowledge that the Headmaster had betrayed them.

Then… how everything fell apart, beginning at the train; leading to the crash, and then to…

Jinn, and the knowledge of Ozma and Salem.

_She can't help but remember the broken look Ozma had as his children were turned to dust in front of his eyes - the way Salem had been entirely uncaring of their precious daughters, ones Ozma had __**tried so hard**_ _to protect._

It's at that moment she has to stop. The pain that Jinn had allowed them to feel - _Ozma's_ pain - overshadowed anything Ruby could try to summon to combat it. If Ruby knew better, she'd think it was punishment for asking what she did.

But then why punish her for asking a simple question? One that she hadn't understand - oh.

She was punished because she didn't understand the consequences of asking the question; of pulling a lifetime - no, _multiple_ lifetimes of trauma and pain to an ally. Even if she hadn't known at the time.

Guilt bubbled up, as she realised she hadn't apologised for it.

She'll have to do so when she has the chance. She'll have to talk it over with Oscar, maybe even get his help to properly apologise.

But first… she has to get stronger.

* * *

While everyone went their ways, Oscar led Ozma and Valerie away from the house; entering a park that was fairly close to where the Cotta-Arc family lived. They went into the foliage, deep enough that they knew they wouldn't be disturbed; though Valerie cast a shield around them for extra protection, gem melting back into the back of her top as she gazed towards the horizon.

In front of the three of them laid a small pond, filled with rather small but colourful fish; surrounded by a couple of rather large rocks. Ozma sat on one of those rocks, eyes locked onto his sister, while Oscar sat at the roots of a tree that was close to the both of them. He didn't speak, barely even breathing as he waited.

He didn't know for what, though.

"I'm sure you have questions." Valerie's voice was soft, and her eyes stayed glued onto the horizon, Oscar noticing a shimmer-like effect all over her arms.

"Is that your gem as well?" He asked, nodding towards her arms.

Valerie glanced down, a small smile slowly forming on her face. She moved closer, leaning against another tree; watching the two boys with soft eyes.

"I'm pleased that you noticed; but yes, it is my gem." Her smile turned sharp at the edges, even as her eyes froze over just a tad, "After all, I don't actually _have_ Aura."

"But didn't the God give you some?"

"No. Why would I need some? I have Magic, remember? And even if I needed mimic Aura, I can just use my magic to do so."

"How?"

Valerie gave a small smirk, pushing off the tree. Oscar didn't understand what was going on, but noticed Ozma rolling his eyes; before Valerie _punched_ the tree. He lurched forward, a shocked cry leaving his lips unbidden, hand outstretched to grab Valerie's injured hand.

He froze when the gem shimmer _shattered_, mimicking an Aura breaking _perfectly._ He couldn't help but to look at Valerie, mouth agape with surprised shock.

A small amount of offense bubbled up when Valerie just laughed.

"Do you have any other worries?" She asked, in between giggles as she struggled to keep her breathing under control.

"You… looked upset, when we came in. Are… are you OK?" Oscar froze; the giggles cutting off no sooner than a heartbeat after the words left his lips, Valerie slowly straightening; brown eyes unreadable. He kept his eyes locked with hers, nerves making his throat close; his hands starting to shake.

Was that the wrong question to ask?

The silence stretched, and with it, his nerves. He broke from Valerie's gaze, looking away, gulping. Just as he opened his mouth to dismiss the question -

"It's not quite that simple. It has been a long time since I have interacted with others - Ozma, of course, isn't counted. And the last time I trusted my brother with someone was Salem."

"Even when you were alive?" Oscar quickly closed his mouth, hand clutching with the instinct to hit himself for his stupid big mouth-!

"Yes."

Oscar froze once again, opening his eyes to look at Valerie with confusion. Seeing her watching him, eyes warily staring at him with an openness they hadn't had in the Cotta-Arc house; arms slightly shaking at her sides.

"Can… can I ask why?"

Valerie's arms wrapped around her waist, face twisting into an uncomfortable grimace; eyes shifting from place to place, and Oscar held his arms up, frantically backtracking, words tripping over themselves as he struggled to get the apologises and reassurance out coherently.

"It's fine, Oscar. I… just need a little more time. I will speak of it, just not right now."

Oscar must have made a face, since Valerie gave him a rueful but small grin; walking closer to him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It isn't that I don't trust you; I do… but this is something I need time to explain and-"

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me. It's… obviously something personal, and I'll gladly wait for you to tell me yourself. When you're ready."

"You're a wise one, Oscar." Valerie's smile has just a _hint_ of pleased happiness, just for a _second_… before sadness once again claims it; "You shouldn't have to be, though."

"Can I ask why? You and the God of Light both said the same things… and, well, I'm more than happy to help."

"Not at first, right? Ozma had to convince you, to leave everything behind because the moment Salem knew who you were - and she would have - she would have hunted you down. And even then, those that you should have been able to call allies ignored you for Ozma - and when they were angry at Ozma, they took it out on you." Valerie's eyes narrowed as she spoke, looking away from Oscar and straightening up, snarl coming over her lips; "They had no right to hurt you like that - either of you. Yes, they were angry; but that isn't a good reason to physically attack an 'ally' of theirs. Not to mention they have yet to apologise, correct?"

Oscar gave a nod, grabbing onto one of Valerie's hands still on his shoulders; squeezing it gently. He couldn't help the pleased feeling bubbling up within his chest as Valerie's fury began to melt; tensed shoulders relaxing, as Valerie breathed.

That's when he noticed Valerie's choker.

He opened his mouth, confusion urging him to ask about the gem that was on the choker; when Valerie tensed, head snapping off to the side, suspicion and fury raging within her eyes.

Oscar didn't know why; until he heard the fearful _scream_.

Oh no.


	4. Downtime

**A/N: As I am sure everyone has noticed; I have edited the chapters - I had noticed that my formatting was pretty wonky, and wanted to do something about it. I am incredibly sorry about that, I am more used to Ao3's formatting, and will have to figure something out for this one. I won't always have a a/n, but if you guys like this story; then by all means, r your comments give me life. **

**Well, onto the chapter!**

* * *

By the time the three had returned to the Cotta-Arc house, the scream had tempered off; leaving an unsettling silence in its wake. They knew they didn't imagine the scream, as the people they passed had worried and fearful eyes, quietly discussing between themselves about what happened.

Oscar wasn't sure what the scream had been about; but it fell into place when he saw Yang and Blake.

Yang's robotic arm was heavily scratched, and her clothes were dirty as all hell. Her hair, something she was _incredibly_ protective of, had twigs and leaves mattered all over it; and her eyes reflected too many emotions for Oscar to really figure out. Her arms were shaking though. Did she get into a fight?

Oscar's eyes slowly slid away from the frozen blond; unable to keep her expression from his mind.

He understood, when he saw Blake though.

The faunus had her face buried in her hands; entire body shaking; even as her breath rattled against her ribcage. She didn't speak, but her ears were pinned; and scratches were all over her arms, and even across her sides.

It was then that Oscar realised that her tailcoat was completely missing.

And that she had a giant scar on her side… almost as if-

"Is that a sword scar?" Valerie's voice was quiet, but it made everyone look towards her.

Including him.

The rage that he saw within her eyes made him want to back up; but Ozma's hand settled on his shoulder, grounding him. It was because of Ozma, that he realised the rage _had_ to have come from the scar on Blake.

She probably didn't have any other reason to be so furious anyway.

So, when Valerie walked forward; Oscar didn't have a _reason_ to worry, even as the others tensed. When Valerie kneeled in front of Blake; gently taking her head from her lap, initially remaining quiet, a forlorn frown over her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or would you prefer if we left you alone for a bit?" Oscar didn't think that Blake would reply; her eyes were hazy and she couldn't get a word out, gasping and unable to even make her voice box work.

But, even as she struggled to speak; she curled her hands around Valerie's forearms, clutching hard enough that her knuckles were white.

When the faunus' eyes flickered towards Yang, Oscar knew something had gone _incredibly_ wrong. Both of them had wary looks, before Blake - literally shaking and almost _sobbing_ \- started to softly yank Valerie towards her. Well, at least her arms; since Valerie wasn't really moving much.

Valerie allowed her arms to move closer; curling around the faunus' back as her face looked towards Yang, confusion making her frown at the long haired girl.

Oscar grabbed onto Ozma's arm, gently leading him towards Valerie; looking at Yang with confused worry. The blonde refused to look, but Oscar couldn't help but notice that she's upset; not the angry upset she had been at Ozma… but a sad kind of upset, looking at Blake with worry.

'_... wrong with… girls? They're… worr… thing strange.'_

The broken string of words made Oscar blink, but the worry was something he knew came from him. It was the _words_ that gave him pause.

Not to mention that the voice sounded suspiciously like _Valerie_ of all people…

Well, he's got more pressing matters to deal with.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Valerie asked, beginning to rub her hands over Blake's back, shooting a look over to Ozma, before beginning to hum low in her throat.

No-one spoke for a while, until; "Adam… found us."

Valerie immediately looked down, frowning in confusion at Blake. Oscar exchanged a confused glance at Ozma, only to get a mirrored reaction from him; both looking back towards the faunus with worried frowns.

A low growl, from _Yang_ of all people, caused Valerie to look towards her.

"If you don't mind; would you be able to inform us who this Adam person is?" Oscar couldn't help but to agree with Valerie's words; who was Adam? And why was his appearance troubling Yang and Blake, anyway?

"He was… someone who was obsessed with Blake." Yang didn't look at anyone as she spoke slowly, hesitating and grabbing onto one of her forearms.

She had sat down beside Blake, arm around her shoulders; hair hiding her eyes from everyone. As Valerie backed away, worry shined from her eyes, watching as Blake moved closer to Yang; curling up to her while her shaking slowly subsided.

No-one spoke for a few moments, before, "He stalked you, didn't he?"

Blake immediately tensed up, deepening Valerie's frown. Oscar leaned forward a tiny bit, only to see her eyes narrow; fury building up, almost overtaking the concern and worry she had before.

And Blake, with a hushed tone; spilled about what happened.

* * *

The moment she finished, Valerie stormed away; leaving Ozma to chase after her. Oscar stayed behind, curled up on Blake's other side, whispering to her that Valerie was furious with _Adam_ and not herself.

He wasn't sure if she took notice of his words though.

After a few moments, he slipped away; following where Ozma and Valerie had left, knowing that Yang would calm and ground Blake far better than he could. And anyway, he had two magic users to find.

Leaving the house was the first easy step; though beyond that, it was a complete mystery to him. And depending on how good Ozma and Valerie could hide - something he suspected that Ozma knew _really_ well how to do, thanks to the ex he has - it took a long time to find them.

Long enough he'll have to enlist the others help? Well, hopefully not.

As he continued on, searching the streets and alley's; he inadvertently took in the clothes that some of the others wore, and realised something.

They were gonna go to _Atlas_. Where it was _cold_.

And he only had clothes from Mantle.

As he stared down at his farming clothes, he pulled a face; before looking up.

For some reason, he didn't think Aura would help with the cold for the entire duration of being in Atlas.

After he finds Valerie and Ozma, he'll have to figure out a way to acquire some sort of more _appropriate_ attire for Atlas.

… Maybe for everyone?

Though that'll have to wait… until he finds Valerie and Ozma, at least.

He rounded a corner, almost crashing into a random citizen; before finding the magic users… in front of one _very big_ bronze statue of a woman he had never seen before. Ozma, from his body language, clearly knew her; though Valerie didn't look so worried, standing in front of it with crossed arms and an uncomfortable look across her face.

Maybe a student of Ozma's?

He came closer, stopping just beside Ozma and Valerie; silently waiting for either of them to speak. While doing that, he stared at the statue.

She looked young, almost as young as Jaune, but clearly older than Ruby. She had armour that covered her torso, arms and legs, but that was all he could see. She had some type of rifle on her back, and her shield was placed in front of her, her head bowed, with her eyes closed. He almost missed the circlet in her hair.

He didn't recognise her; though the sadness bubbling up from within him made him lean against Ozma. After a few seconds, an arm went around his shoulders.

"Her name was Pyrrha Nikos." Ozma muttered, and Oscar's eyes went to him. At the man's gesture, his eyes moved to the plaque.

'_In Honor of Pyrrha Nikos  
One of the many students who fought valiantly at the Fall of Beacon.'_

Oscar wasn't entirely sure on the small symbol on the bottom, but his arm closed around Ozma's waist - all he could reach unfortunately - and hugged the man closer.

"It wasn't your fault." Valerie's voice was soft, gentle in a way that Oscar was surprised by.

Valerie was a difficult person to pin down, but her love for Ozma was fairly obvious; if you knew where to look.

"She died because of my inaction."

"You told her to run. That she wouldn't be able to win."

"I could have done _more_."

"And what, die a painful death in front of her?" Valerie turned to Ozma, another frown tugging at her lips; "You already did all you could. Not everyone can be saved, Ozma."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't have done _something_ before the Fall happened."

"The last time you chose that, a war was born." Valerie's whisper felt like a sledgehammer, and Oscar couldn't help but jerk away slightly, looking at her with wide, surprised eyes. She ignored him, her tough facade falling as she rested a hand on Ozma's shoulder, "You're still human, Ozma. Yes, you made mistakes; but even the Gods have done so as well. After all, _they're_ the reason we're in this mess."

"You're still…?"

"A little."

"They're remorseful, though?" Oscar asked, attracting the other's attention, _finally_. "At least, the God of Light was."

"Just because he's remorseful doesn't automatically mean that he should be forgiven. If he and Ra- the God of Darkness chose to show that they will learn from that mistake; then that's good. It shows that they chose to better themselves. That they _chose_ to see that they made a mistake, that they _chose_ to make that mistake up - at least the one with Salem."

"But that still doesn't mean that they have to be forgiven?" Oscar asked, worried as a sarcastic smile came across Valerie's face.

"That is up to those that they've wronged."

And that was it.

Valerie turned back to the statue, and Oscar followed suit.

* * *

The moment they returned, it was to the others listening intently to Qrow. Apparently he had returned while Ozma, Oscar and Valerie were out; and began to explain what had happened.

James Ironwood, that is the General that the operative on the base kept referencing, had seemed more than a little frazzled upon seeing Qrow. He had been trying to keep Atlas safe from Salem and her minions, especially with the stress that was caused by the Fall of Beacon, and Haven's almost Fall.

But, as Qrow said, he was trying his best.

Personally, Valerie wasn't entirely sure she could trust him; but with the way Qrow was trying to sell his 'friend' off as a good guy… she couldn't help but be impressed. He seemed to be doing fairly well for someone who sounded to be constantly on the edge of a complete meltdown.

But even so, he kept soldiering on… and Valerie could admire that. Perhaps, he could be trustworthy. But, she'll have to meet him first.

It wasn't a good idea to go on another's word when you don't know the person they're talking about.

Nonetheless, she wasn't comfortable with meeting him _just yet_. And, judging by the way Ozma was twisting his mouth; she knew that he had the same worries.

Just as she was going to go towards the couches, Qrow gave… something to Oscar; telling him that it was… for clothes? She gave a quick glance at her clothes, before looking at the man with an almost offended glare.

What she had was perfectly fine!

Then Oscar came closer.

"It's very cold in Atlas, and not a lot of people were clothes that aren't designed to keep them warm." He spoke quietly, more interested in the card he had in his hands, worrying a lip between his teeth as he thought it over.

"So, he wants us to blend in better?" Valerie asked, sneaking a narrow eyed glance at Qrow, before looking back; just managing to see the soft look on Ozma's face disappear.

Ugh, _boys_.

"Should we go…? I mean, it's likely that I'll get new clothes while in Atlas; but you two want to keep yourselves a secret from Ironwood for now, so you'll need to get your clothes here…"

Valerie could help but to give Oscar a lopsided smile; giving Ozma a brief but amused look over the boy's shoulders.

"I assume you'll come with us?" She asked, giving Oscar an amused grin as he jerked back, surprise colouring his eyes.

"Well… if you don't mind…"

She couldn't help but give a smirk in response to Oscar's words.

* * *

They left the house, with Jaune and the others promising to explain to Saphron and Terra; choosing to look around at first. They passed by quite a few people; and Valerie, giving the others a good look over, finally noticed what they were wearing.

And realised the environment she and the others would go into.

Giving a quick glance at her own outfit, she silently deemed that it wouldn't do; and resolved a way to make sure that Qrow - that idiotic and foolish ass… ahem - wouldn't have her indebted to him.

But first, better clothes.

* * *

By the time they finally found an agreeable shop, their minds had slowed upon seeing the many, _many_ clothes in front of them. Ozma's first instinct was to grab a green suit, much like the one he had when he was Headmaster of Beacon Academy; before noticing that there was no such outfit. He, reluctantly, decided to browse; giving Oscar and Valerie space to figure out their own outfits.

By the time everyone had sorted out their new outfits, several hours had passed. And, as they went to pay, Valerie was surprised to find that the "card" that Qrow had given Oscar was able to pay for their outfits.

Well, it wasn't any of her business anyway.


	5. Beginning of Atlas' End

_Rays of the moon rained down onto the fresh grass; watching kindly but coldly as the wind danced across the ground. Small threads of different colours twirled and moved with the wind, dancing happily and gleefully; twining and crossing over without a thought. _

_In between it all, a girl with long brunette hair danced. She was dressed in simple robes, accented with silver accessories on her hands, hair, feet and the robes themselves. _

_She moved with her eyes closed, allowing the threads and music within her mind to guide her; unseeing of any eyes that dared to watch. She continued to move; spinning and twirling whenever the threads directed her to. Even as the moon hung in the sky, she continued; concentrating on the way her body flowed and bowed at different moments. _

_She only stopped when she felt another's presence; hands raised at her sides, face tilted upwards. _

"_Why do you do that?" The voice asked, quiet and subdued in a way that clashed with the way the threads treated her. _

"_We have many ways of honouring the Gods. Is it such a surprise that one would not dance to their tune?" _

"_But why? They don't care for us." _

"_Perhaps, but if that were true; why have they not struck us down?" _

_Silence answered, and brown eyes opened; purple swirling in the bottom of her iris. She looked back, smiling softly at the blonde woman standing there in a lilac dress, expression showing her doubt. _

"_You still have much to learn, Salem."_

* * *

Atlas was a cold place.

Of course, it wasn't a surprise; the city was situated in a snowy landscape, the sky only giving the cold snow that the population knew, unable to give any rain like the other continents.

But even so; Atlas was cold. That coldness seemed to expand to the population as well; eyes looking upon the relatively sized group that wandered the streets, eyes locked upon the bare buildings.

Ruby couldn't shake the feeling of eyes upon them even as no-one wandered the street they were on; peeking around with a frown as the back of her head prickled and goosebumps raised along her arms. She gave a short glance around the others, eyes landing on Valerie.

By the time Oscar, Ozpin and Valerie had returned from their shopping trip; it had been late. None of them had spoken; not really, and Ruby suspected they had only talked while they shopped - though she couldn't see that any of them had spoken very much. Maybe only when one needed another opinion on what they were thinking of buying; though Ruby wasn't sure about it.

Though she can admit that their new outfits were a much better match for Atlas.

Valerie had switched from her previous two-piece dress, now donning a far more appropriate pair of white pants, trimmed with a deep purple that made small patterns on the sides of said pants, tucked into dark grey - almost black - boots that had a bit of a heel to them. The boots too, had patterns on them, though the patterns were black.

She had paired the pants with a black top; golden trim covering the neck, extending down a few inches to create a space for a small opal - which Valerie had added. She also had a bolero jacket, coloured a steely grey with white trims and golden patterns on the sleeves and a golden bow keeping it closed at her neck. Her hands were covered by a pair of small, white gloves as well.

Her gem, now being on the red lace that had been on her skirt, was tied around her waist, replacing any belt she would have needed. But, now that Ruby was actually _focusing_, Valerie had added more, smaller, gems close to the large one on her left side. Those small gems weren't like her large one though, only staying one colour no matter how long Ruby looked.

Ozpin had decided that long sleeves were for him, and kept to his original colour scheme as much as possible. His top was a deep green that was close to his previous top, though it lacked the golden trims. He paired it with long brown pants and sleek black boots. He had a steely grey vest on; with that weird golden sash he had before. The vest had similar patterns to Valerie's jacket, though Ruby wasn't sure why that was. Maybe something that was important to their Humanity?

Oscar, though, he had followed Ozpin's footsteps. He now had a large and quite heavy looking coat added to his outfit, coloured a dark green; though it wasn't as dark as Ozpin's shirt. Like Valerie and Ozpin, his coat had golden trims; though when he turned, he revealed an interesting sight; a hand stitched red rosebud circled by a golden dragon.

Ruby was sure that the dragon represented the God of Light, though she was completely baffled on the rosebud.

Oscar had decided to keep the white, long sleeved shirt; though his new one was very obviously bought. No-one could tell if his shirt had patterns or was completely bare, and no-one tried to check anyway. His pants were a light grey-blue, and he copied Ozpin's sash, though it was colored brown instead of being gold.

Ruby had been surprised; when the three had walked out with new outfits just as news that their aircraft had landed at the base. She knew, of course, that they had gotten new clothes, but what they wore surprised her. Ozpin and Oscar hadn't really branched away from their previous outfits, though they did add in new elements (the vest and coat)... but Valerie had _completely_ redesigned her wardrobe.

While, admittedly, that made sense; her previous clothes were unsuited to the climate of Atlas; but she had still been surprised by it.

Not to mention, that strange choker Valerie wore. Ruby hadn't really noticed it before - she had been too busy with trying to figure out who Valerie was and what her motives were - but now that she has… well, she's _curious_, dammit!

But she doubts that Valerie will just spill about it right now.

After all, Valerie and Ozpin were going to accompany Maria, separating from the others. They'll stay that way - likely even separating from Maria, just as a precaution - until General Ironwood is shown to be absolutely trustworthy.

Oscar, surprisingly, said that he'll be staying with the others. He, Ozpin and Valerie had talked about it, quietly and far away from the other's ears - and Ruby tried not to let it bother her; she _knew_ why they would be so secretive.

Actually, is _that_ the reason Oscar was coming with them? To inform Valerie and Ozpin if General Ironwood was trustworthy?

Well, she'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

The moment that they arrived in Atlas, it had been obvious that Ozma and Valerie were, if not pissed, at the least angry. They had looked outside the window; saw what could only be Mantle, and their faces had darkened in fury.

When they noticed others had seen, their faces went blank; and when the aircraft touched down, revealing a building that Maria decided was her destination. She played up her old age, and Valerie and Ozma played along; leaving the others speechless as they played the part of a pair of caring strangers. They led Maria away, into the building; Ozma turning back to give a smile and a wave to them.

There wasn't much else they could see; already pulling away and leaving the three behind.

Oscar didn't realise that he would _ache_ without Valerie or Ozma around; much like when Ozma had still been inside his head, it was… _strange_ with both of them gone now. Even with the others around him, Valerie and Ozma's presence - or really, _lack_ of presence - left a gaping hole Oscar wasn't sure how to fill.

Although the others were still there; he wasn't sure if he'd be able to open himself up - to _trust_ them - as he once had, memories of kneeling on the cold snow; back and face aching from the punch Qrow had landed on him - on _Ozma_ \- and fear made his throat close up.

He stayed as far away from Qrow as he dared; wishing for either Ozma or Valerie to have stayed, although he had been the one to encourage them to leave.

At least he had happier memories with team JNR.

He just wished he had known that being separated from Valerie and Ozma would have _hurt_ this much.

* * *

Stepping into Mantle was a shock; weathered buildings reaching high into the sky, neon signs lighting up the dark; giving Valerie a pounding headache as she continued onward. Not a lot of people were out and about; and although Valerie was thankful for it, the quietness crept along her back, causing shivers to cascade down her entire body.

She knew Ozma was in the same boat as her, glancing around with sharp but curious eyes.

No doubt; one of Salem's _lackey's_ would be here. Salem is a number of things; but a fool?

Never.

And so, Valerie kept her eyes peeled; watching and _waiting_ for the moment that those that allied with Salem would rear their foolish heads. If any of them were moronic enough to attack her or Ozma, well… she can't be blamed if they end up with a few bruises, right?

Even with Ozma down to his current level of magic; he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Valerie herself even more so.

She hoped that Salem had the foresight to warn her lackey's of people like Valerie.

* * *

"_Your magic is too unstable, Salem. Concentrate." _

_The blonde woman's brows were furrowed as she tried to summon another small fireball; the flames licking at the air before exploding once again; sending them both to the hard floor. _

_Salem's blue eyes filled with fury, and she screamed; flinging a fireball straight into a golden tapestry of the Brother God's. Just as the fire left her hands, the blonde froze, fear stiffening her body as she stared ahead; waiting… waiting for the yelling she knew had to come. _

"_I suppose a break would be best." As Valerie sighed, Salem whirled around, shock painting across her face as she saw the other woman stand there, a disappointed and forlorn look on her face. _

"_I'll have to gather materials to repair that. In the meantime, go get something to eat. I'm sure Ozma has something for us by now." _

_Salem couldn't help but to stare at Valerie's retreating back; watching as she gently gathered up the burnt tapestry and exit the small wooden house she and Ozma (and now, Salem) lived in. _

_Salem doesn't know when she'll finally understand Valerie. She may never._

* * *

Hidden within a series of alleyways, said lackey's of Salem; one Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows finally found a suitable building; walking in as screams are cut off; the scorpion fanus giving twisted laughter as he gleefully carved up whoever was unfortunate to spot him and Arthur - robot or not.

They settled into a comfortable silence not too long after; the scientist setting up his workshop; a cruel and wicked smile coming across his face as the screens lit up, data flashing as he worked.

When the screens finally started displaying photos and videos, he couldn't help but to look at two specific people, wondering the streets with a carelessness that made his smile twist into a cruel snarl.

It completely fell off when brown eyes connected with one of his camera's, the tanned woman's lips curling into a smirk as purple swirled within her eyes.

He couldn't help the shiver that raced down his spine at that; and quickly changed to another screen.

He had to prepare for Salem's grand arrival, after all.


	6. Steps Forward

**OK, so Author's Note here: **

**Hey guys and girls reading this; I'm really sorry I haven't done these author's notes much before, but chances are, you'll be hearing from me a bit more. So, the world is in turmoil atm, and I'm hoping that everyone is staying safe and sane. I will try to get the chapters out as fast as I can, but I ask that everyone is patient; a lot of though goes into these fanfics and it's difficult to think up some plot lines. Now, I'm going to keep this as short as I can so you guys can move onto the story, but please review and comment on any fanfic you read; you'll never know who you'll cheer up :) **

**And that's all; happy reading! **

* * *

"_Why chose to stay here? You're in the middle of nowhere." Salem's words were hushed, as everyone stared at the setting sun in peaceful silence. _

"_It's quiet. No-one comes by requesting us to join their armies of death; nor do we have to avoid people who wish to use us as weapons." Valerie spoke softly, keeping her eyes on the horizon, watching as the wind playfully tried to stir up the grass. _

"_As if people would be foolish enough to attempt that." _

"_You'd be surprised." Valerie finally turned to look at the blonde, a serious expression on her face as she stared Salem down, "Do you believe that the cruel and heartless parts of Humanity don't exist? Foolish actions are always motivated by either greed, hatred or fear." _

"_Really?" _

_Valerie gave a hum in response, turning away; looking towards the sky once again. _

"_Humanity has cruelness in our veins; but we can still choose to do good." _

"_Is that why you hold so much hope?" _

_Valerie turned to look at Salem once again; raising an eyebrow as her lips curled into a rueful grin; "Hope has everything to do with us, Salem. If we did not hope; what would we be?" _

"_... I suppose you're right."_

* * *

Everyone knew how cold Atlas was. It was common knowledge to everyone - to those that lived in and out of the entire continent.

But even so; actually _being there_ in said city? Floating above Mantle and glittering like a diamond that was constantly heated from below; by those that slaved away to a cruel and unjust society that coldly looked down on those in Mantle?

In other words? Oscar _hated_ Atlas.

He hated how the people of Atlas hadn't truly given much thought of the people in Mantle, living below; and although Oscar hadn't _actually_ been down there, he got a _very_ good idea of how it would look like.

He imagined that Mantle would be dirty, full of broken or damaged buildings and basically the complete opposite of Atlas' shining buildings and copious amounts of screens around every corner.

He wished he had decided to go with Ozma and Valerie; but if Salem truly had lackey's here… if _Hazel_ was here… Oscar didn't want to risk them. If Hazel or anyone that was at Haven truly was here; the only ones they would know of would be team RWBY, JNR, Qrow and himself. It was severely doubtful that they'd _already_ know of Valerie or Ozma, even if they somehow know what either of them looks like.

Still, his brain had to catch up with that thought.

Atlas Academy, in his surprise, had been rather beautiful… if not _bland_. Mistral had been colourful, bursting with culture and colours everywhere the eye could see; and it had been, pleasant to stay there. His farm had been his home for so long, and he still ached to return, even if he had chosen to leave.

But Atlas… Atlas was like it had every single bit of culture and colour sucked away, locked behind doors that were welded shut. He had books on how Mantle/Atlas used to be, but with the rise of Dust and technology, Mantle and it's roots were left to die, while everything else flourished.

Oscar was sure Ozma had seen Atlas rise from Mantle; but to see how Atlas treated the city below it…

Oscar could taste the fury that built steadily within him. Mainly because he had bitten the inside of his mouth hard enough that blood leaked out onto his tongue.

At least General Ironwood appeared to be kind towards them.

The moment the airship had docked at Atlas Academy, the entire group had been led to the General's office, only to find two others there as well.

One of them, a young woman with a white and blue uniform and snow white hair pulled into a bun; looked remarkably like Weiss, perhaps a sister? She was standing, back straight and hands held behind her, beside where the General was sitting; both of them having a rather blank look on their faces. The one across from them, a young girl with long orange hair and big green eyes, stood there with a big, but pleasant, smile; giving a quick wave before standing much like the older woman.

Oscar couldn't help but to look confused; why did everyone freeze up like that?

Blake and Yang had frozen up the moment they had caught sight of the orange haired girl, and even though they were quiet, Oscar wasn't sure if it was a fearful or rageful one. Yang, who was the one who he believed would be the most likely to fly into a rage, stood there, silently staring at the orange haired girl.

And even now, Oscar _really_ wished someone would explain what was going on…

"Penny…?"

He turned, only to see silver eyes well up with tears; relief, hope and devastation battling within Ruby's eyes.

* * *

Mantle was depressing to be in.

Although the city's occupants tried to liven the city up, it was fairly obvious that Mantle had fallen into ruin; at least, compared to the shining diamond that was Atlas, floating high above.

Valerie can't help but to stare at the floating city, eyes roaming around what she can see; almost hoping that she'd be able to spot where Oscar and the others are. It's a trivial thought; since it was impossible to see him anyway. Her eyes lacked any way of penetrating the metal and looking within buildings; not that she'd want that anyway.

Not to mention; chances are she'd _hate_ being in Atlas anyway. From what she gathered from Weiss' hushed conversations about the elite up in Atlas… well, let's just say she's had enough arrogant figures like that in her life.

Mantle was… kinder than Atlas in that regard.

As far as Valerie could tell; Mantle wasn't as arrogant as Atlas, people freely helped out each other, directing their ire to those living above them, instead of each other.

Then again… Mantle had other things to worry about, that isn't just Atlas' elite.

Someone was happily murdering innocent civilians; and Valerie was reasonably sure it was one of Salem's lackey's.

So far, a curfew has been enforced, metal soldiers and drones patrolling around; with the flickering screens showing a loop of a raggard looking man explaining what was happening. She supposed that was the General Ironwood; he looked almost like she imagined him to be like.

Well, chances are the General is looking for the murderer, but going about it in such a public display…? And, as far as she can see, no-one mingling in the actual city?

They weren't going to catch him, not until _more_ people had died.

It was quite clear Mantle had completely given up on Atlas ever truly helping out; the drones and metal soldiers were clearly all they were getting. No Atlas Huntsmen or Huntresses for Mantle, even though there was a _giant freaking hole in a wall_.

Grimm had torn through the wall a few days before they had arrived, and although Atlas had quickly dispatched a team of five Huntsmen and Huntresses, they had neglected to patch up the resulting hole; souring Mantle's already low opinion of the General and the Council.

Valerie and Ozma had no clue why General Ironwood had neglected to do so, especially with how many people had commented on it; and Mantle was railing behind a woman promising to do better by the entire city.

Robyn Hill was, from what was heard whispered about, was in charge of a band of Huntresses calling themselves the "Happy Huntresses", which was… a bit weird, but if that's what they want to be called…

But, to Valerie and Ozma's surprise, no-one had anything bad to say about the Politician. She was pretty well-liked throughout the entire city.

Then again… a plant would have been more pleasant then the Atlas Elite…

But, nonetheless, Robyn had Mantle's citizens on her side. Depending on how stubborn or difficult to work with… Valerie might consider her to be a worthy ally; though she'll have to meet her first.

The same could be said of the General; but Robyn Hill is a wildcard; one that could be a good investment.

But, they'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

General Ironwood looked bad, beard growing against his chin, and eyes sunk in his head, dark rings circling the bottom of his eyes. His skin was pale, even paler than the fuzzy memories Oscar still had of Professor Ozpin; though he knew that if he wanted to, he could ask Ozma about the General.

But, nonetheless, General Ironwood had visually perked up when seeing the entire group, offering a warm welcome and giving Qrow a hug; that had been returned after a few breathless seconds.

The General's two subordinates (?) had politely and pointedly looked away at the scene, pretending it hadn't even happened.

Oscar… didn't know what was going on.

Especially when the General sat down at his seat once again, gesturing for the entire group to do the same; chairs situated so that everyone could sit, if they so wished.

After a few moments, the two standing behind the General drifted to them; settling down on their own chairs, the girl Ruby called 'Penny' settling right next to the silver-eyed girl. She gave a small wave to Ruby, a small but bright smile on her face; while all Ruby could do was stare, shocked and in disbelief, at her seat neighbour.

When the General cleared his throat, everyone turned to him; and Oscar was surprised to see that his kindness was expertly masked by a frigid coldness that sent chills down his spine.

"I am glad to see that your journey to Atlas was relatively safe. Qrow has already told me of much of your journey, but I must ask; where is Ozpin?"

Oscar didn't answer, worrying his lip as he thought it over. Did he want to lie and say Ozma was still inside his head? Say that the God of Light decided that he wanted Ozma and himself separated? That the God decided that this lifetime was Ozma's last in this world…?

No.

Oscar would tell him that he is connected to Ozma, but that if there was anything else, they'd have to talk to Ozma himself.

But, just as he opened his mouth to speak…

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to answer that, General." Ruby spoke up, causing everyone to look at her.

Oscar couldn't help but to give her a confused look. But, no matter how hard he tried, she refused to look at him.

"We can tell you that Oscar Pine, that is him," - here she nodded her head towards him, and the General's eyes followed - "but Professor Ozpin isn't… exactly available at the moment, sorry."

"May I ask what you mean by that?" The General asked, leaning against his chair as he stared at them all, a wounded but confused look buried beneath his cold facade.

"Professor Ozpin is unresponsive at the moment, and has been since we crashed near Argus."

"Ah, I had gotten a report about that, though what happened after the crash is a mystery for me. I suppose your group was the one that came up with the plan?"

"Yes, sir." Jaune replied, one of Nora's hands coming to rest on Oscar's knees.

He gave a short but confused look to her, only to get a small smile in return. He gave a confused smile back, before turning to the General once again.

The General's eyes flickered around, before landing solidly on Oscar.

"I suppose I'll have to accept that. But I must ask, does he talk to you?" The General gave a small frown, and Oscar took a breath to respond.

Out of the corner of his left eye, he could see Weiss opening her mouth; only to get elbowed by Ruby, who gave her a warning with her eyes when she turned to look at her leader.

"He has, yes. But, I'm afraid to say that I can't speak more on this. It is up to him to tell you what we have learned."

"Learned?"

"About the fight against Salem." Oscar paused, before deciding to continue; "I am afraid you'll have to ask Ozma if you want more information; it is, after all, about him."

"I suppose there is a reason for him being so secretive now?"

"As I am sure you are aware, Headmaster Lionheart had been… well, he turned against us. We were able to secure the Relic… but the Headmaster had died. Salem is trying to make all of the Academies collapse, and she's aiming for the Relic's."

"And also aiming for the Maidens?" The white haired woman asked, and everyone's eyes turned to look at her.

"Yes. Salem already has the Fall Maiden on her side, though it seems like she was unable to steal the Spring Maiden as well."

Just as Oscar finished speaking, he saw Yang let out a small flinch, eyes averting towards the ground as her hands squeezed into fists. Interesting.

He filed that bit of information away, turning back to the present.

"If Salem did not get the Spring Maiden, as you believe; then why do you carry the Relic of Knowledge around?" The General asks, pointing to said relic clicked onto Oscar's belt.

"Because, Yang had returned from the Vault _alone_, when just moments before she entered, Cinder Fall and two bandits had entered. Cinder had never left, and one of the bandit's bodies were found laying before the opened Vault. It is likely that the bandit's had attacked Cinder, and only one came out unscathed."

"How are you so sure about that?" The white haired woman - Oscar _really_ needs to know her name, he can't keep calling her that - asked once again, a eyebrow raised as the orange haired girl nodded.

"The other bandit was Raven Branwen."

The General straightened up, his eyes widening in alarm. "Cinder worked with the Branwen Tribe?"

"Yes. Though it looked like it fell through at the end." Oscar paused again, thinking back; "Chances are, Cinder doesn't have the Spring Maiden powers - Ozma would have known, but the girl that died in there wasn't a Maiden either…"

Once again, Yang stiffened, eyes wide as she looked out of the window, and Oscar mentally added that to the pile of strange things going on.

"What do you mean by that?" The orange haired girl asked, and Oscar turned to her.

"I'm assuming that General Ironwood has briefed you on everything; Salem, the shadow war and the Maidens?"

Twin nods came from them, and Oscar straightened; looking straight at them as he spoke.

"The magic that the Maiden's used originally came from Ozma, and thanks to his unique connection to the Maiden's, he's able to tell if a girl became a new Maiden. I… don't truly understand all of the details; you'll have to ask Ozma himself, but I can be very confident in what I said about that girl; she was not the Spring Maiden."

"So, the Spring Maiden is still an unknown." The white haired woman stated, and Oscar sighed, sinking back into his chair.

"Yes, and without her being able to seal up the Vault, we had to take the Relic with us."

"I suppose Ozpin wished to have it be locked up with the Relic of Creation?" The General asked, staring down at his desk with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Yes."

The General gave a full-body sigh, and Oscar _knew_ something was up.

"I have to speak with you after this meeting is adjourned, but at the moment… it would be better if the Relic of Knowledge stayed in your possession."

Oscar narrowed his eyes, before giving a slow nod; wondering just what the hell was going on with the General.

"Now, as I believe all of you will stay here; we should get accommodations for everyone." The General sighed once again, but lifted his head so he faced everyone; "I feel it would be best if everyone stayed within the rooms of the Academy, and as most of you have completed the majority of your training from Beacon, I believe that the majority of you can get Huntress and Huntsman licenses soon. But before that, I'll have everyone signed up for some tutor lessons - just as a precaution."

"What about Oscar?" Ruby asked, and the General blinked, before raising a hand and rubbing at his forehead.

"Oscar will be placed into the tutor program as well, but chances are he'll "graduate" from it at a later date than you all. After all, he has not gone to Beacon Academy nor received any type of official training."

"Will we be able to help him?" And that was Nora, leaning forward and worry spilling from her eyes.

"Yes. All of you are more than able to help him finish faster; but chances are, you'll also be sent on missions. The first few I'll have your teams sent with the top I have, just to get a feel for it."

And, with that, the meeting was adjourned.

… Oscar should get in touch with Ozma and Valerie soon.

* * *

_Nighttime was something that was sacred. The moon hung in the sky, glittering like a jewel with precious rays floating down to mix with the ground, lighting up everywhere in a soft glow. _

_Very few animals or people were awake at this time, most of them had already gone to bed. Those that weren't, were quietly and softly milling around, voices as quiet as the moon's whispers to the world. _

_Creaking from the wood behind her gave Valerie all the time she needed, glancing over her shoulder at Salem, who stopped and stared at her. Ozma had already gone to bed, urged there by both girls. _

_His face was burning red and he gasped like he was out of breath although he had only kept to the front of the house. More alarmingly - his eyes had started to go hazy, and although the winter season was close - it was not close enough to justify him becoming sick so soon. _

_Perhaps it had been from an enchantment on Salem's tower…? _

"_Is something the matter?" Valerie asked, voice pitched as low as she could manage, but high enough that Salem could hear her. _

_The blond woman's face fell, and her eyes held a deep sadness as she shook her head, walking to Valerie's side and gracefully sitting down. Neither spoke, but allowed the other to be comforted by each other's presence - for just a few moments anyway. _

"_You think something has happened… don't you?" Salem asked, wringing her hands but unable to force her head up. _

"_It is too early for either of us to get sick, although winter is coming upon us. I cannot see the source of the sickness either; and so I do not have a counter against it." _

"_But what about -?" Salem finally lifted her head, raw anguish and fractured empathy swirled within her eyes. _

"_I am sorry Salem. Ozma is on his own." _

_Valerie stood, walking into the small, wooden house she had helped build with her brother, regretting and cursing that night for millennia to come. _


	7. One Step Forward

_"You need to relax." Valerie couldn't help but to cross her arms, frowning at Salem. _

_The fire that had been in her hands slowly turned into wisps of smoke, disappearing from sight without so much as a crackle. _

_"How can I relax when Ozma is suffering?" Salem replied, slumping against a wooden wall; slowly sliding down it as her knees bent upwards. _

_Valerie didn't respond, turning to watch the room in which Ozma slept; he was getting weaker and she still had no clue as to what had caused his illness. _

_"There is little else that we can do, that isn't waiting, Salem. Ozma is by himself in this battle." _

_"And if he loses?" _

_Valerie looked away, a forlorn frown covering her face; "We have little else to do but mourn." _

_She missed Salem's infuriated face, and her look towards Ozma's prone body, determination lighting within the depths of blue eyes._

* * *

Days and nights in Mantle passed rather slowly. The events of the days were almost identical for a large majority of the populous, which made each day feel like a repeat or that an entire week was one extended day. After all, the populace of Mantle only had a few select things to do in their lockdown.

Not that any of that _helped _them… especially as the patrols and drones kept anyone from being able to repair the hole. Oh, and organising any type of group like the Happy Huntresses, evidently the Council and General Ironwood didn't want the people of Mantle to be able to help themselves.

Well, that's how the people of Mantle felt; but Ozma's retellings of General Ironwood made Valerie feel that there was more to what the General was doing.

With Beacon and Haven fallen, it was left to Atlas and Shade stand tall. And, since communications were down, no-one had any way of telling how well Shade Academy was handling themselves. But, Atlas…

Atlas had cracks in their foundation, and those cracks were expanding. Fast.

Valerie couldn't help but to think that Salem and her lackey's were helping it along, but until they revealed themselves, or tripped up; all she could do is theorise.

Hopefully, General Ironwood won't be in league with Salem, because Valerie _needed _to figure out a way to help them.

If Salem was going after the Relics…

They had to be prepared.

And for that, they needed to know that General Ironwood was on their side.

By the Brothers… Valerie just hoped that he could be reasonable.

* * *

A lot of days had passed, almost all of them being identical to the last. Oscar and the teams had been placed into a short tutor program, quickly getting up to speed on things they missed (or didn't even learn) and all in all, Oscar found that it wasn't so difficult.

Thanks to being connected to Ozma for so long, some of the trivia and history that the old soul had acquired rubbed off on Oscar himself. Although it didn't surprise Ironwood, it _had _surprised his tutors, and he was catching up with the others.

They were still further ahead of him education-wise, but he was catching up to them. The same was to be said of his battle skills; though he found he still preferred Ozpin's cane, but now he wasn't sure if he'd be able to continue to use it.

It hadn't been difficult before; when Ozma and him were within the same body, but now that they're separate, and Ozma's magic was dwindling…? Ozma needed something to protect him, and what better weapon then the one that's been with him for so long? But then, that leaves Oscar weaponless, and he can't just _ask _to make a new one!

Well, he'd have to speak about it to Ozma, once he finds a way to sneak away from Atlas Academy.

He wished he had the foresight to buy a scroll or two to keep in contact with Ozma and Valerie; but he had been more interested in making sure none of them had freezed upon coming into Atlas.

Oh well, he'll have to ask one of the others if they have any ideas on how to figure out a way to communicate with Ozma and Valerie.

… Maybe not Yang or Qrow though…

Blake and Ren would be the safest bets; Oscar decided. Yang was too hot tempered, and he still wasn't sure if he could allow her to speak with Ozma and Valerie without it delving into an argument. Qrow was an adult, but there was still tension between Ozma and him, and Oscar really didn't want to put either of the men into that situation. Jaune… Jaune, although he's nice to Oscar and sweet, his eyes still simmered with a low rage whenever Ozma is seen, and Oscar just really didn't want them near each other right now. Nora was too excitable and Weiss was too preoccupied. That left Blake and Ren; two of the calmest of their group.

And, of course, Oscar himself. But, with the way he was swamped with the tutors… well, Oscar felt that him sneaking away to speak with Valerie or Ozma for even a few seconds was going to be near-on impossible. Not to mention that it seemed like General Ironwood wanted to keep him as safe as possible; he was meant to stay within his room when he wasn't being tutored or in the training room. Which, while it was nice of General Ironwood to care about him, he knew it was because, 1. He was the weakest link, and 2. He was Ozpin's host.

Oscar felt that General Ironwood wanted to keep him as close to himself as possible; which is something that he can understand, but it still meant that he couldn't go and speak with Valerie or Ozma. And if he wanted to tell them that Ironwood was or wasn't trustworthy, that was a problem.

Well, he'd have to be a little bit creative, but he was sure he could get a message to Valerie or Ozma if he really, really needed to; but he still had to wait to see if Ironwood was trustworthy.

But, so far, Ironwood seemed to be genuinely trying to help them. He seemed trustworthy about this, but Oscar still wanted to wait. After all, Headmaster Lionheart had seemed trustworthy as well, and look what happened? Salem had scared him enough that he was willing to trade in Oscar's - no, _Ozma's _\- life to save his own. If she could get to him, who else could she get to?

Atlas wasn't the only thing hanging in the balance, but Oscar didn't like it being up to him to be the deciding factor; after all, he was only human and humans make mistakes. What if he trusted in someone who he shouldn't? If he's made to believe someone wasn't trustworthy when they were? There were too many variables and he wanted to keep any mistakes to the bare minimum.

He didn't want to be the reason a friend got hurt.

And so, he'll continue to watch and wait.

* * *

Hunting Grimm was something that Ruby knew well. Ever since she was young, she dreamed of mimicking those she loved. Her father, her mother, her uncle. Anyone that was a Hunter or Huntress; Ruby _dreamed _about being in their shoes. Fighting monsters and winning the day; protecting the innocent and being adored for her actions. That everything would have a fairytale ending.

She knew better now.

She had worked hard to get where she was; training relentlessly, striving to be as good as Uncle Qrow, staying up late to watch videos she had sneakily caught of him; watching and _learning_, attempting the moves over and over until she was positive she had mastered them. Then, she twisted the moves to ones that suited her; unlocking and mastering her semblance as much as she's able to. Going to Signal Academy and learning the basics.

Being able to get into Beacon…

Ruby knew she had a lot to learn; although she had been out in the field for some time now, she was still younger and had less experience than the adults. Something like that doesn't disappear, no matter how much she trained or fought against Salem and her Grimm. The only reason she even _knew _about Salem was because of her Uncle Qrow; so really, she had him to thank.

But, nonetheless, she was operating at a disadvantage in Salem and Ozpin's war; something she _needed _to fix as soon as possible. Her silver eyes and the relic painted a massive target on her back, and she needed to be able to protect herself _and _those closest to her.

She'd never forgive herself if someone she loved was hurt because of her inexperience. Stranger or otherwise.

And so, with that reason firmly planted in her head; she watched and learned from General Ironwood's Ace Ops. The team of five was strong, definitely stronger than RWBY or JNR, but that was because the Ace Ops were, 1, older than them by quite a few years, 2, had more formal training and 3, more experience battling Grimm.

Perhaps, if they're lucky, Ruby's team and JNR could match the Ace Ops in a training match in a few months. She didn't expect to win against them in a real fight right now though; perhaps a few years down the line.

But, for now, she's going to learn all she can from the five that General Ironwood had assigned them.

* * *

General Ironwood was… someone who had never truly taken fault in his actions. He did what he believed was the best action; though that often conflicted with the actions that Ozma had wanted him to do. Although both men had frequent arguments about the General's actions, there was one thing Ozma knew above all else; James Ironwood was not one to be intimidated easily.

Even the presence of Salem, looming and awe inspiring, was something that General Ironwood wasn't usually afraid of.

Well - until Beacon fell.

General Ironwood - and thus also Atlas - was largely blamed for the tragedy that was Beacon's Fall, and although Ironwood had tried his hardest, his "help"; in the form of part of his own army, had played into Cinder - and thus Salem's plans.

Valerie was sure that Beacon would have fallen, even without the General's army - but she couldn't deny that the army had made Cinder's job a lot easier. And, it also helped allow Salem to drive a wedge between the continent; what with Atlas being blamed for Beacon's fall.

And then the mess with Haven had happened; _then _the relic… well, it was safe to say that Salem and Cinder had done what they set out to do. They managed to successfully divide Humanity once again. Even if they had failed to secure the Relics of Choice and Knowledge, they still had divided the Kingdoms. And that would be enough.

For now.

A routine had to be established, and although Valerie _needed _to be sure that General Ironwood was a safe option, she couldn't help but to think that Salem would target Atlas next, and then move onto Shade Academy. With how often Salem had managed to successfully destroy anything Ozma built up, it was clear to Valerie that Salem was a clever opponent; but now she had _both _of the siblings to deal with.

And Valerie wasn't going to make herself be an easy target, or someone Salem's allies could underestimate. If they came for her or Ozma… well, let's just say that it would end badly.

But then again… Valerie also had Oscar, Qrow and teams JNR and RWBY to look out for as well. Neither she or Ozma could allow any of them to get captured or seriously harmed within this war (and although Valerie would _love _to keep them completely out of it, she was unable to at this point in time; _perhaps _if she had arrived earlier…)

Well, no use in bemoaning about the past. Best to concentrate on the _present_.

And hopefully things will go… alright for them.

Valerie just hoped Salem would continue to send out her allies and stay within her little palace.

(Knowing her and Ozma's luck though, she doubted it…)

* * *

The next time Ruby and her team had found themselves in General Ironwood's office; they had been given a job. General Ironwood was sending them (along with his Ace-Ops as an escort) towards the closed mines run by the Schnee Corporation. Apparently, Weiss' "father" wished to reopen the mine; but Grimm had infested it while it was locked up, and this would serve as a test for their teams. It was clear that the General expected them to be able to easily do it; but he needed witnesses to prove it, and so he assigned his Ace-Ops.

Ruby didn't expect that the Grimm would be difficult to fight; after all, they had gone up against much worse, but…

Something didn't settle right in her gut.

It didn't improve during the entire mission either; even when Grimm erupted from the ground; long bodies curling and smashing against the walls of the mines, the rumble of the packed stones, dirt and anything else that served as the ceiling going far back. That would be a problem…

Ruby had told her team to concentrate on the Grimm, to kill them before they could get the chance to destroy the walls; or Gods forbid, the ceiling. But even so; they had to be careful about where they fought the Grimm as well; to make sure they didn't accidentally attack something critical to the infrastructure, especially since Ruby was unable to tell what _was _critical. All she saw was rocks, dirt and those weird wooden polls that extended towards the packed ceiling.

Oh, and a crap load of Dust.

Can't forget the amount of Dust within the mines either.

Actually, that might be the reason Jacques wanted the mines reopened…

Well, that was entirely none of Ruby's business, so she was staying further than six feet away from _that_.

And anyway, she had to be thinking of her team (And Ozma and Valerie - when was she going to see them again, anyway? Surely soon?)

(... hopefully soon. She still needs to apologise.)

* * *

_Days past by slowly; almost merging together into a long, continuous day without much pause, and Valerie couldn't help but _**_worry_**_. Salem was… acting a little strange, and she couldn't tell if Salem was planning something that would mean more trouble that it was worth. _

_Honestly, she has her hands full with caring for Ozma (and finding out what the hell it was that he caught; this sickness was sticking around longer than the others, longer than the fevers that plagued him while they were younger) and teaching Salem how to wield her magic in a safe and controlled environment. Salem was a smart and quick learner, but she was still something of a wild card. _

_Hopefully… hopefully, everything will straighten out and Valerie will have her family back. _

_She can only hope the Brother's hear her prayers and grant her wishes._

* * *

The Grimm, in all honesty, weren't that difficult to defeat in the grand scheme of things. They were nimble and quick, darting down into the soft soil and twisting around the pillars; and in all honesty, they went down in a few hits.

Ruby… almost wished they had been more dangerous. It had been a nice warm-up, but her team and JNR were used to bigger and more powerful enemies; muscles still tensed and bodies still thrumming with adrenaline as they waited for an attack that never came.

By the time they calmed, they were halfway towards General Ironwood's office, and Ruby couldn't help but feel disappointment bubble within her.

Where was the big fight? The danger? The thrill of battle?

… Why was Ruby still thinking about this? The battle was over, the Grimm was beaten. Why was she disappointed that the Grimm had gone down so easily? Shouldn't she be happy? She's saved people! People that the Grimm would have hurt otherwise.

… Maybe she needed to talk to the others. She couldn't be the only one with this problem… right?

Ruby's thoughts continued to whirl and twirl, much like those Grimm; around in her head, even as her feet carried her to her destination. She was still within her own head, drowning out General Ironwood's voice as he drew on.

She only snapped out of it when Weiss elbowed her, a worried look on her face as she started to herd the young team leader out of the near on empty office.

Neither of them spoke as they walked down the bland and colourless corridors, at least until they were almost upon their rooms.

"Ruby… are you alright?" Weiss asked, forcing Ruby to stop alongside her; her grip firm but not restricting. Her blue eyes shone with worry, and Ruby couldn't help but to feel guilt well up.

Wasn't Ruby meant to be their leader? Shouldn't _she _be the one that made sure her friends and teammates were alright?

"I'm fine. Just… thinking." Ruby replied, watching as worry jumped from person to person, until everyone was looking at her with the same eyes.

"About what? Salem?" Blake's ear flattened at the mention of Salem, a haunted look echoing in their depth of her eyes, even as her worry outshone it.

"No. I… I feel like the Grimm we fought was… too easy."

Silence.

As it slowly dragged on, Ruby couldn't help but to fidget, unable to look at a single place or person for a few seconds; trying her hardest to focus on one thing, but the atmosphere felt like it was _choking _her, and she…

"You mean to say you felt that the battle was too easy?" Jaune asked, coming closer with a soft look in his eyes, and Ruby gave a quick nod, silver eyes flitting away as another silent moment dragged on.

"Oh, I'm so glad I wasn't the only one!" Nora burst out, and Ruby couldn't help but to flinch; eyes being forcibly dragged towards the orange-haired girl in shock.

Small mummers of similar words were spoken, and Ruby could feel herself relax, tension easing out of her shoulders as she realised that she _hadn't _been alone.

But… still…

"Actually, now that everyone is here… I think it would be a good idea to discuss what we've learned."

Confusion shuttered into everyone's expression, and Ruby straightened her back; and schooled her face into the no-nonsense expression she had seen so often on Valerie's face, and spoke slowly and carefully, trying so desperately to sound like a grown up and not a child that was slowly drowning in too much responsibility.

She knew her expression and mannerisms was the only reason the other's hadn't immediately jumped up and caused a ruckus like their expressions said they wished to show.

"We need to talk about Jin, Ozma and Salem."

* * *

Travelling around Mantle got tiring, but neither Ozma nor Valerie really had any way of gaining any shelter that wasn't close to Maria. Not that they weren't grateful for the shelter - it was very much the opposite - but if any of Salem's lackey's were here… they didn't want Maria to be hurt even more. Especially while her… uh, "eyes", were being repaired.

Even if Maria _had _been a legendary Huntress in her youth; time was something unbeatable, much like death.

And Maria helped lighten up the atmosphere that descended whenever the others would find themselves face to face with Ozma and herself; she _really _didn't want Maria to die.

Even if that is a selfish reason for wanting her to live, Valerie could live with that. There were worse things than being called selfish.

But, nonetheless, Valerie still had to be on the lookout. She _needed _to know what Salem's next move was; even if it's literally revealed to her a few minutes before, Valerie will take it.

Even the smallest amount of time before an attack could mean the balance of life or death.

… But right now, she needs to see General Ironwood. She and Ozma both.

Perhaps he'll be able to take Salem's immortality, though Valerie has no intention of spilling about that type of information.

* * *

_Salem had volunteered to run an errand to the nearby village to help them restock. She had been out for the majority of the day, but Valerie found that she certainly did not truly give a damn. _

_Ozma's fever took a turn for the worst, and Valerie didn't know what to do. All she _**_could_**_do right now was offer prayers; prayers that gained a more hysterical edge to them until she was basically begging for the Gods not to rip her brother from her. _

_She had already lost everyone else; why can't she keep Ozma…? _

_Just for a few more moments, just so Salem can say her goodbyes… _

_Please. _


End file.
